Nouveau départ
by Titepau04
Summary: Une nouvelle mission sous couverture pour Callen va tout changer. Sa vie et celle de l'équipe vont être complètement chamboulées ! NCIS : LA ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages…
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je reposte mon histoire depuis le début! Je suis en train de modifier ma narration. J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira! Je n'ai pas toucher à l'histoire mais à ma façon de la raconter !

Bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à me relaisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis ... Je pense que les autres ont été supprimées du coup...

* * *

><p>Je venais de me réveiller et regardais mon petit ami encore en train de dormir à côté de moi.<p>

_Pour une fois, il a l'air de dormir paisiblement_. Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines que nous nous étions rencontrés ce beau blond et moi. Un homme aussi séduisant et qui, de surcroit fait le même métier que moi, c'est tellement rare !

_J'ai eu de la chance de lui plaire aussi !_

**« Ben, tu te réveilles ? Il faut aller bosser ! » **en le secouant légèrement

**« Hum…. Je serais en retard aujourd'hui »** me répondit-il en grognant

**« Ok, comme tu veux ! C'est ton problème ! »**

Je décidais de m'habiller simplement, un jean et un Tshirt. Un petit coup d'œil dans le miroir, histoire de voir ce que donnent mes cheveux ! Entre leur longueur et leurs boucles, ils sont parfois un vrai casse-tête. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé d'être disciplinés pour mon plus grand bonheur ! Il y a des fois où je me dis que je ferais mieux de les couper !

Je m'apprêtais à partir quand Ben me rappela à l'ordre.

**« Lucy ! Tu oserais partir sans m'embrasser ? »**

Je revenais sur mes pas, embrassais Ben rapidement puis attrapais une pomme dans la cuisine et filais au travail.

A l'OPS

**« 'jour! »** s'exclamèrent Kensi et Deeks en arrivant

**« 'jour! »** répondit Sam sur place depuis un moment

**« Sam, tu sais si Callen viendra aujourd'hui ? »** demanda Deeks

**« Ca fait 2 semaines que nous ne l'avons pas vu. As-tu des informations ? »** demanda Kensi

**« Un peu ! Il est en chemin »**

**« Les gars, on vous attend à l'étage »** siffla Eric

**« J'espère que Callen va bien »** s'inquiéta Kensi tout en montant les escaliers

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va bien ! Même très bien, en fait ! »** rassura Sam

**« Quoi ? Attends, attends, attends ! Tu sais quelque chose et tu ne veux rien nous dire ? Allez, parles ! »** s'exclama Deeks

**« Eric, qu'as-tu pour nous ? »** demanda Sam tout en esquivant le sujet

**« Pourquoi avez-vous été aussi longs à venir ? »** demanda Callen, appuyé sur la table

**« Callen! »** cria Kensi, en se jetant dans ses bras

**« Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? Je ne t'ai pas vu arrivé ! »** s'interrogea Sam

**« Ah ah ! »** répondit Callen, d'un ton mystérieux

**« Monsieur Beale, expliquez leur ce qu'il se passe, s'il vous plaît »** coupa Hetty

**« Callen est infiltré depuis deux semaines dans un magasin de chaussures, appelé « TWIN Shoes ». Le patron, Francesco Rossi, est suspecté de trafic d'armes avec les Talibans »** expliqua Eric

**« Je m'appelle Ben McKay et suis vendeur de chaussures pour hommes. J'ai déjà innocenté l'autre vendeuse, Lucy. Elle est clean »** compléta Callen

**« Ca, c'est sûr ! »** souligna Sam, un sourire en coin

**« Que veux-tu dire par là, Sam ? »** demanda Callen d'un air inquisiteur

**« S'il te plaît, continue G.! »** répondit Sam en souriant et évitant bien soigneusement la question de Callen

**« Hum ! Rien de spécial jusqu'à la venue de deux hommes étranges hier. Eric, as-tu réussi à les identifier ? »**

**« Non, pas encore, je bosse encore dessus »**

**« Bon, faut que j'y retourne. Sam, tu m'emmènes ? »**

Alors qu'il conduisait Callen au magasin, Sam se moqua de lui à propos de sa relation avec Lucy.

**« Cette femme doit vraiment être spéciale pour avoir réussi à te faire quitter le droit chemin »,** se moqua-t-il gentiment

**« Serais-tu jaloux? Tu devrais être heureux pour moi ! Toi qui m'embête régulièrement sur ce sujet » **rétorqua Callen piqué à vif

**« Oui, c'est sûr ! Je ne suis pas jaloux et je suis heureux pour toi, mais un peu inquiet aussi. Que se passera-t-il si votre relation ne fonctionne pas ? As-tu déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé avec Kristin Donnelly ? Je ne veux pas que tu me reviennes, le cœur brisé »**

**« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ça va aller »**


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous met la suite immédiatement, vu que vous la connaissez déjà! Mais n'hésitez pas à relire dès le début! Parce que j'ai ajouter plein de détails!

* * *

><p>Au QG<p>

**« On a trouvé des informations sur nos deux suspects »** dit Eric

**« Le premier s'appelle Miguel Sanchez, et le second, Raoul Perez »** compléta Nell

**« Ils sont connus pour faire parti du cartel Molina »**, ajouta Eric

**« Quel est le lien avec les Talibans ? »** demanda Deeks

**« On ne pense pas qu'il y en ait un »**

**« Nous devons immédiatement avertir Callen »** s'exclama Kensi

**« C'est déjà fait»** la rassura Nell. **« Un échange est prévu pour demain matin, 07h00 près du port »**

Le lendemain matin, toute l'équipe était prête et attendait avec le S.W.A.T.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre longtemps. 10 hommes lourdement armés arrivèrent. Eux aussi.

**« On attend l'échange avant d'intervenir »** prévint Callen

Comme prévu, l'échange se produisit. De nombreux coups de feu furent alors échangés. 8 hommes furent tués et les autres, blessés, furent emmenés à l'hôpital. Ils seront interrogés plus tard.

L'équipe, de retour au bullpen, parlait de leurs projets de soirée lorsque j'arrivais avec fracas. J'étais furieuse après le directeur adjoint Granger et Hetty.

**« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas attendu avant d'agir ? Cela fait 6 mois que je travaille dessus et vous avez tout gâché en envoyant un deuxième agent et en intervenant pendant mon jour de repos, sans m'avertir ! » **Je me moquais complètement que tout le monde s'était arrêté de travailler et nous regardait.

**« Mademoiselle Wells, nous sommes désolés, mais nous vous avons envoyé l'Agent Spécial Callen pour vous aider et résoudre cette affaire plus rapidement »** s'excusa Hetty

**« Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? »**

**« Bien sûr que si ! S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-nous ce malentendu. Mais puis-je vous parler en privé ? »** demanda Granger

J'acceptais et montais à l'étage avec Granger.

Pendant ce temps, c'est un Callen stupéfait, qui se précipita vers Hetty pour parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**« Quoi ? C'est un agent ? »**

**« Monsieur Callen, en effet c'est ça. Un Agent Spécial du NCIS de Washington. Et son vrai nom est Alicia Wells »**

Callen était à la fois bouleversé et bluffé. Il eut même besoin de s'asseoir. Sa petite amie était un Agent Spécial… Il avait brisé toutes ses règles en une fois. Cependant, il dut reconnaitre qu'elle était sacrément douée, il n'y avait vu que du feu !

A l'étage, j'étais en pleine discussion avec Granger.

**« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Seriez-vous d'accord pour rejoindre l'équipe de LA ? »** demanda Granger

**« Vraiment ?! »** Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

**« Cette affaire était votre évaluation et vous avez brillamment réussi ! Nous savons combien vous aimez travailler sous couverture. Aussi, nous avons pensé que vous aimeriez le faire tous les jours ! »**

**« Wow ! C'est super! Bien sûr, que je suis ok! Mais comment vont-ils réagir? » **m'inquiétais-je soudainement en pensant à l'équipe que je savais très soudée

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet ! Ils vous aimeront ! Et je pense que l'un d'eux vous aime déjà! Juste avant que vous ne restiez ici, j'ai un dernier cas pour vous ! Une mission d'observation, pendant 2 mois. Hetty vous en dira plus tout à l'heure. Bon, venez, je vais vous présenter ! »**

Nous rejoignions l'équipe.

**« Tout le monde, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouvelle collègue, l'Agent Spécial Alicia Wells. Voici l'Agent Spécial Sam Hanna, l'Agent Spécial Kensi Blye et notre agent de liaison de la Police de L.A., Marty Deeks. Vous connaissez déjà l'Agent Spécial G. Callen** »

**« Enchantée de vous rencontrer! Je suis heureuse de connaître votre vrai nom, Agent Callen » **dis-je avec un sourire malicieux

**« Moi aussi, Agent Wells ! » **

**« Hum ? Oh ! Oui, Merci! »** en songeant à tous ces merveilleux moments passés avec lui

**« A demain tout le monde ! Alicia, bienvenue parmi nous ! »** salua Kensi

**« Merci ! »**

Je regardais Kensi, Sam et Deeks partir lorsque Callen m'interpella.

**« Je pense que nous devons parler »**

**« Oui, je le pense aussi »**

Nous nous sommes isolés dans un endroit calme.

**« Hum, nous avons un problème parce que je ne veux pas de relation avec une collègue »** m'expliqua Callen

**« J'ai la même règle que toi. Alors, que faisons-nous ? Je suis vraiment embêtée parce que j'ai vraiment aimé tout ce temps passé avec toi ! » **

**« Moi aussi ! C'est bien mon problème ! Peut-être pourrions-nous aller manger un morceau au restaurant et voir après ce soir ? »**

**« Ok, ça me va ! » **Après tout, qu'est ce que je risquais ? Ca n'était qu'un repas ! Bon, ok, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me tenir tellement il m'attirait avec ses yeux bleus si envoutants !

**« Je reviens une heure, sois prête ! »**

Et il sorti.

**« Mademoiselle Wells, dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît ! »**

J'entrai dans le Bureau de Hetty.

**« Eh bien, voici tous les détails de votre nouvelle affaire. Vous prendrez l'avion demain matin à 10h00 »**

**« D'accord » **tout en commençant à lire mon ordre de mission

**« Qu'avez-vous décidé de faire avec Monsieur Callen ? »**

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Votre relation ! Je sais toujours tout, Mademoiselle Wells ! » **_La rumeur était donc vraie, elle sait bien tout sur tout le monde et tout le temps… Oups, flippant !_

**« Oh, oui, je vois ça... Euh, nous ne savons pas encore... Nous allons au restaurant ce soir pour en parler et nous prendrons une décision plus tard!** **»**

**« Sait-il que vous partez demain matin ? »** _Elle a l'air inquiète, on dirait qu'elle l'apprécie beaucoup._

**« Non pas encore »**

**« Prenez soin de lui, s'il vous plaît ! Ne le faites pas souffrir! »**

**« Je n'en ai pas l'intention, soyez en sûre »**

**« Parfait. Avez-vous une tenue pour votre dîner ? »**

**« Non, je n'en ai pas »** lui avouais-je un peu honteusement

**« Venez avec moi ! »** me dit Hetty en se dirigeant vers le vestiaire

Hetty me donna une magnifique robe dos-nu en mousseline de soie, une veste courte et des talons hauts. Je décidai d'attacher mes cheveux sur le côté.

J'entendis une voiture arriver, ça devait être Callen qui était de retour et m'attendait à l'extérieur. Une dernière retouche maquillage, histoire de bien mettre en valeur mes yeux verts… Je soupirais de désespoir en voyant mes tâches de rousseur de plus en plus visibles. _Je déteste le soleil rien que pour ça !_

**« Allez et amusez-vous bien! »**

**« Merci pour tout, Hetty » **

Je rejoignais Callen à l'extérieur. J'éclatais de rire en voyant la tête de Callen devant mon apparition !

**« Tu es splendide ! »** me dit-il en m'ouvrant la portière

**« Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! » **Il avait mis un costume qui le rendait vraiment très séduisant. Ouah ! Ca changeait complètement de ce que j'avais connus ces 2 dernières semaines. J'avais l'impression que c'était un autre homme. _Comment tu veux te concentrer avec un tel sex-appeal comme compagnon?! Enfin, j'espère qu'il l'est toujours…_

Callen m'emmena dans un magnifique restaurant. Le , je crois. L'ambiance y était à la fois cosy et moderne avec de la lumière tamisée. Des bougies savamment disposées apportaient de la chaleur et du romantisme. Heureusement qu'Hetty avait opté pour une robe chic !

**« Callen... »** commencais-je en rompant un silence vraiment embarrassant

**« S'il te plaît, appelle-moi G. »**

**« Ok, G., j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je dois partir demain matin pour une affaire de deux mois à Paris en France, avant de rejoindre ton équipe »**

**« Oh, vraiment ? Hum... Eh bien, ça sera peut être un bon moyen de nous aider à prendre une décision » **_Il a l'air déçu, se serait-il attaché à moi plus qu'il ne veuille le montrer ?_

**« Oui, pourquoi pas ! On verra bien. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de continuer notre histoire ! Je suis sûre que ça pourrait fonctionner »**

**« Je l'espère aussi » **_Effectivement, on dirait bien que c'est ça ! Cool !_

Le silence fut à nouveau notre compagnon de la soirée, sûrement dû à la journée éprouvante que nous avions passé. Trop d'émotions….

**« G., je suis désolée mais je suis fatiguée, peux-tu me ramener à l'hôtel, s'il te plaît ? »** demandais-je rompant à nouveau le silence

**« Bien sûr »**

30 minutes plus tard, nous étions devant ma chambre d'hôtel. Nous sommes restés de longues minutes à nous regarder en silence. Décidément, ce satané silence était vraiment présent aujourd'hui.

**« Passe une bonne nuit, à bientôt »** me dit enfin Callen

Il commençait à partir lorsque, oubliant les conséquences que pourrait avoir un tel acte, je le saisis par la main et l'embrassai. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à partir aussi longtemps sans profiter de lui une dernière fois. J'ouvris la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur. Callen me prit alors dans ses bras. A partir de ce moment, mon corps ne répondit plus de rien. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et je sentis ses mains se promener dans mon dos, me procurant plein de frissons, il détacha ma robe qui tomba à mes pieds, dévoilant mon corps.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite! En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant ! Pour info, les reviews déjà postées, sont toujours là ! Ouufff !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Callen se réveilla, j'étais déjà partie, laissant juste ma robe avec un petit mot accroché « à rendre à Hetty, s'il te plaît ! Merci pour tout, à bientôt Alicia »<p>

Installée dans l'avion prêt à décoller, je commençais à lire les détails de ma mission. Je devais me rapprocher de 2 frères, Marc et Jérôme Renson, des marchands d'antiquités à Paris en France. Mais j'arrêtais vite de lire, n'arrivant pas à me concentrer.

**« Ça commence bien. Je suis à peine partie que je ne pense déjà qu'à lui ! Ressaisis-toi ou ça n'ira pas ! »** _Je savais déjà que ça allait être la mission la plus difficile et la plus longue de ma vie._

Puis l'avion décolla.

Lorsqu'Hetty arriva à son bureau, elle trouva ma robe suspendue avec un mot « de la part d'Alicia, merci beaucoup, Callen ». Elle jeta un œil en direction du bullpen et vit qu'il était déjà affairé dans ses rapports.

**« Monsieur Callen, venez me voir s'il vous plaît. Comment allez-vous ?» **s'inquiéta-t-elle

**« Tout va bien, merci »**

**« Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas vous laisser distraire par votre histoire ? » **Elle ne dit rien mais avait très bien compris qu'il mentait

**« Vous pouvez ! »** lui assura malgré tout Callen

Pendant ce temps, Sam, Kensi et Deeks étaient arrivés et commençaient déjà à se chamailler pour une histoire de stylo !

**« C'est le mien »** assura Kensi

**« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre vu le bazar qu'il y a en permanence sur ton bureau ? » **demanda Deeks

**« Deeks a raison, une maman n'y retrouverait pas ses petits ! Et puis, c'est le mien ! »** ajouta Sam

**« Merci Sam ! Hein ? Comment ça ? C'est le mien ! Regarde, il y a la marque de mes dents au bout ! »**

**« Hein ? Quoi ? Beurk ! »** s'exclama Kensi tout en jetant le stylo sur le bureau de Deeks

**« Un stylo ? Sérieux ? »** demanda Callen, atterré par le comportement enfantin de ses collègues

**« Alors, cette soirée, Callen ? C'était comment ? »** demanda Deeks d'un ton taquin

**« C'est pas tes oignons ! »** rétorqua Callen

**« Eh, te fâche pas ! »** répondit Deeks, surpris de la réaction de son collègue

C'est ce moment que choisi Eric pour interpeller l'équipe.

**« On a une nouvelle affaire les gars ! »**

Ils se dépêchèrent de monter.

**« Deeks, je ne me fâche pas, je dis juste que cela ne te regarde pas ! »** expliqua Callen

**« D'accord, pardon ! Mais, où est Alicia au fait ? »** demanda Deeks en regardant autour de lui

**« En mission pour le moment... »** répondit Callen, bien triste tout d'un coup

**« Ah bon ? Mais… »** commença à demander Kensi

**« Eric, on t'écoute »** demanda Sam en l'interrompant

Callen fut soulagé qu'il ait interrompu son interrogatoire et lui lança un regard qui en disait long.

**«Le corps du Capitaine de Corvette Martin Taylor, enfin ce qu'il en reste, a été trouvé dans les décombres de sa maison qui a explosé hier soir. Nous avons pu l'identifier grâce à sa plaque trouvée dans sa poche»** expliqua Eric

**« Un examen dentaire va être effectué afin de confirmer son identité ** « ajouta Nell

**« OK, Kensi Deeks, allez voir à la maison si vous pouvez avoir des informations supplémentaires sur l'explosion. Sam et moi allons à la morgue »** décida Callen

Sur le chemin de la morgue

**« Merci Sam d'avoir changé de sujet, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler, je suis assez dégoûté comme ça... »** remercia Callen

**« Je t'en pries, j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas d'humeur. C'est fait aussi pour ça les partenaires » **

**« Bonjour Rose ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »** demanda Callen

**« Bonjour ! Ça va bien ! Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Nate récemment ? » **Elle espérait toujours en secret qu'il fasse un jour le premier pas malgré le fait qu'il ait pu un jour la considérer comme suspecte. Elle avait à présent compris qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix.

**« Pas dernièrement »** répondit Sam.** « As-tu quelque chose pour nous ? »**

**« Oui, ce monsieur n'est pas mort dans l'explosion, mais d'une balle derrière la tête »**

**« Une exécution... »** confirma Sam

**« On dirait bien. De plus, j'ai eu les résultats de l'examen dentaire, il s'avère qu'il ne s'agit pas du Capitaine de Corvette Martin Taylor »** précisa Rose

**« Qui est-ce alors et où se cache le vrai Capitaine de Corvette ? Pourquoi faire croire à sa mort ? » **s'interrogea Callen **« Je vais prévenir Kensi et Deeks »**

Sur la scène de crime, Deeks parlait avec les pompiers pendant que Kensi était au téléphone avec Callen.

** « Il s'agit d'une explosion volontaire »** expliqua l'Adjudant Monroe **« Quelqu'un a provoqué une fuite de gaz et fait en sorte qu'il y ait une étincelle. Le pauvre gars n'avait aucune chance »**

**« D'accord Callen, on va voir si on trouve quelque chose de plus »** raccrocha Kensi ** « En fait, il n'a rien senti, il était déjà mort... une balle dans la tête... Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'autre qui vous paraîtrait suspect ? »**

**« Non, rien de plus que ce que je viens de vous expliquer »**

**« OK, merci beaucoup »**

**« Tu m'expliques ? » **demanda Deeks

**« Comme je le disais, il a été exécuté et ce n'est pas le Capitaine de Corvette »**

**« Ouah ! OK ! Étrange, cette histoire »** murmura Deeks


	4. Chapter 4

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au QG.

**« On n'a rien trouvé de plus, à part que c'est d'origine criminelle, mais ça on s'en serait douté » **expliqua Kensi

**« Mouais, où peut donc se cacher ce Capitaine de Corvette ? »** demanda Callen **« Eric, as-tu trouvé quelque chose ? »**

**« J'ai visionné les vidéos surveillances aux alentours sans vraiment de résultat, elles sont trop loin de la scène de crime, et comme on ne sait pas quoi chercher... c'est compliqué »**

**« Tous les voisins n'étaient pas chez eux lorsque nous étions là-bas, peut-être qu'en y retournant un peu plus tard, nous pourrions avoir plus de renseignements, comme une voiture inhabituelle au quartier par exemple ? »** demanda Kensi

**« Ça serait génial ! »**

**« Et concernant les comptes bancaires de Taylor, rien de suspect ? »** demanda Sam

**« Non rien du tout »** répondit Nell **« A moins que... attends, il vient d'y avoir du mouvement. Quelqu'un vient de retirer $500 au distributeur de la rue Flower. »**

**« Eric, les caméras ! »** s'exclama Callen

**« Oui, tout de suite... alors... Ah, ça y est, je l'ai ! Mais... ça n'est pas Taylor »** constata Eric en découvrant 2 jeunes filles à l'écran

**« Continuez à les suivre, on se rend sur place »** lança Callen

Arrivés dans la rue Flower

**« Kensi, Deeks, vous les voyez ? »** demanda Callen

**« Rien du tout »** répondit Kensi

**« Eric, aide-nous »** dit Sam

**« Euh, j'aimerai bien mais je les ai perdu aussi... »**

**« Là ! Je les vois ! »** s'exclama Nell **« à l'angle du boulevard Adams et de la rue Flower ! »**

**« Ok, on fonce »**

Une fois à hauteur des filles, ils bondirent hors des voitures.

**« Agents Fédéraux, restez où vous êtes ! »**

**« Que, que nous voulez-vous ? »** demanda une des jeunes filles

**« On vous emmène, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser »** expliqua Kensi

Au hangar à bateaux, ils décidèrent que Kensi allait les interroger ensemble.

**« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »**

**« Pourquoi c'est pas le beau surfeur qui nous interroge ?! »** demanda la brune

Dans la pièce à côté, Deeks se pavanait comme un coq, fier du compliment qu'il venait d'entendre.

**« Vous avez entendu ? Elle a dit « beau » ! Prenez note un peu ! » **

**« Deeks, elles ont même pas 15 ans ! »** le cassa Sam

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'interrogatoire

**« Parce que c'est moi ! Si vous ne répondez pas à mes questions, c'est le grand black qui s'en chargera... »** les menaça Kensi

**« Euh... d'accord, d'accord ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »** demanda la rousse

**« Tout d'abord, vos noms »**

**« Moi c'est Mélissa Lewis et elle, c'est Louise Clark »** expliqua la rousse

**« OK, comment avez-vous eu cette carte bleue ? »**

**« Un homme nous l'a donnée ce matin en nous disant qu'on pouvait en faire ce qu'on voulait » **répondit Louise

**« D'accord, ce monsieur, est-ce que c'était lui ? »** demanda Kensi tout en montrant une photo du Capitaine de Corvette Martin Taylor

**« Oui, c'est bien lui ! »**

**« Ok, vers où est-il parti ensuite et où étiez-vous lorsque vous l'avez rencontré? » **

**« Aucune idée... on n'a pas fait attention, et nous étions devant notre école, la John Adams Middle School dans la 30****ème**** »** dirent-elles

**« Elles ont l'air sincères »** conclua Callen « **Eric, tu as entendu ? Vérifie les caméras dans ces environs, on va bien finir par le retrouver, ce Capitaine »**

**« Ok, j'y vais »**

Quelques instants plus tard.

**« C'est bon, je l'ai ! Je vous confirme que notre cher Capitaine de Corvette est toujours en vie. Je le suis jusqu'à ce qu'il monte dans une Toyota Prius. Je le perds ensuite »**

**« Lance une recherche avec le kaléidoscope »** lui dit Callen

**« Tout de suite »**

Après avoir pris la déposition des filles par écrit, Kensi et Deeks les ramenèrent chez elles. Sur le chemin du retour, le téléphone de Kensi sonna. C'était Eric.

**« Kensi, on a localisé Taylor ! Il est dans un hangar sur les docks, Callen et Sam sont déjà en route, je t'envoie les coordonnées sur ton portable »**

**« Merci, on y va »**

Une fois sur place, Kensi et Deeks rejoignirent Callen et Sam. Callen leur fit un topo :

**« Il est dans le 3ème hangar en face, à priori il est seul mais armé. On prend le devant et vous passerez par derrière »**

Chacun mit son gilet pare-balle et se mit en position.

**« A 3... 1... 2... 3... » **décompta Callen

Ils entrèrent dans le hangar, accueillis par des coups de feu.

**« Agents Fédéraux, Capitaine de Corvette Martin Taylor ? Nous souhaitons juste vous parler »** cria Callen

**« Je ne vous crois pas ! Montrez-moi votre plaque ! »**

Callen lança sa plaque et Taylor la ramassa.

**« Je vais sortir, ne tirez pas »**

Deeks interpella Taylor et le menotta.

**« Kensi, Deeks, je vous laisse l'interroger au hangar à bateaux, je dois aller au QG »** annonça Callen

**« Comme tu veux » **

**« Tout va bien ? » **s'inquiéta Sam

**« Oui, oui, je veux juste vérifier quelque chose, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » **

Sam le laissa partir sans insister, pourtant pas convaincu par sa réponse.


	5. Chapter 5

De retour au QG, Callen se précipita à l'étage.

**« Eric, as-tu eu des nouvelles d'Alicia ? »**

**« Oui, à l'instant, elle est bien arrivée à destination !»**

**« Super ! A-t-elle laissé un message pour moi ? »**

**« Rien du tout, désolé... »** s'excusa Eric

**« Oh... C'est pas grave, tant pis. Merci »** répondit Callen d'un air déçu

**« Je suis sûre que c'est pour ne pas se déconcentrer... »** lui dit gentiment Nell

_Effectivement Nell, c'est bien ça ! Je voulais lui glisser un mot mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment. Il faut absolument que je reste concentrée ! Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Et puis, je ne voulais pas vraiment afficher notre histoire à tous. Avais-je pris la bonne décision ?_

**« Oui, tu as sûrement raison, j'aurai fait pareil ! Merci à vous deux ! Je retourne au hangar »** essaya de se convaincre Callen

**« Je ne pense que cela soit nécessaire, Monsieur Callen. Je pense que votre équipe saura se débrouiller sans vous » **intervint Hetty** « Vous avez encore des rapports à compléter » **

**« Hum ! D'accord, comme vous voulez » **lui répondit Callen en rejoignant son bureau

A peine était-il assis qu'Hetty revenait le voir.

**« Monsieur Callen, rassurez-vous, je vous avertirais s'il se passait le moindre problème concernant Mademoiselle Wells »**

**« Merci infiniment Hetty »** remercia Callen visiblement soulagé

Il se remit à ses rapports. Pendant ce temps au hangar à bateaux... Sam était chargé d'interroger Le Capitaine de Corvette.

**« Pourquoi vous cachiez comme ça ? »**

**« Parce qu'on veut me tuer »**

**« Qui veut vous tuer ? »**

**« Ah, ça j'aimerais bien le savoir ! »** s'exclama Taylor

**« Bon, qui est l'homme qui a été retrouvé dans la maison ? »** demanda Sam

**« L'un de ceux qui veulent me tuer ! »** répondit le Capitaine de Corvette, sûr de lui

**« C'est vous qui l'avez tué ? »**

**« C'était de la légitime défense ! »** assura Taylor

**« D'une balle à l'arrière de la tête ? »**

**« Hein ? Mais non, il était face à moi ! »** répondit Taylor surpris par cette information

**« Sam, tu peux nous rejoindre à côté, on a du nouveau »** appela Kensi dans l'oreillette

Sam sortit de la pièce.

**« J'aime pas la tournure que prend cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »**

**« Eric vient de nous apprendre que Taylor souffre d'un syndrome post-traumatique suite à son séjour en Iran. C'est pour cela qu'il a été réassigné ici »** expliqua Deeks

**« Et tu crois qu'il peut avoir tué un pauvre innocent et faire exploser une maison dans une crise de paranoïa ? »** demanda Sam

**« C'est tout à fait possible s'il ne prend pas ses médicaments »** lui assura Kensi

Sam se rappela soudain qu'elle avait déjà dû faire face à cette maladie avec son ex-fiancé.

Eric apparut soudain sur la télévision **« Euh, les gars, on a l'identité de la victime. C'était un sans-abri sans histoire qui s'abritait dans la maison pendant l'absence du Capitaine »**

**« Bon, j'y retourne, merci Eric »**

**« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez malade ? »**

**« Euh, je ne sais pas… C'est important ? »** s'inquiéta Martin Taylor

**« Si peu… La personne que vous avez tué, était innocente, un simple sans-abri qui squattait votre maison pendant votre absence… Vous l'avez exécuté sans raison…. » **

Taylor se décomposa. Sa vie était à présent complètement fichue… Elle était déjà pas mal compliquée depuis son retour d'Iran…

Au QG, Callen venait de finir ses rapports lorsque le reste de l'équipe arriva.

**« Ouah ! Tu as bien bossé ! »** s'exclama Kensi

**« Quand on n'est pas interrompu toutes les 5 minutes, c'est facile ! »** répondit Callen en riant

**« Bonne soirée à vous, je vais me coucher ! »** dit Kensi

**« Je peux venir avec toi ? »** demanda Deeks avec un clin d'œil

**« Même pas en rêve, Deeks ! »**

Et ils partirent tous les 2 en se chamaillant et riant…

**« Tu as pu vérifier ce que tu voulais ? »** demanda Sam

**« Oui, oui »** répondit Callen de façon évasive

**« Et ? Tu ne vas pas m'en dire plus ? »**

**« Je voulais juste savoir si Alicia était bien arrivée à Paris… » **finit par avouer Callen

**« Elle t'obsède complètement ma parole! Ce sont ses grands yeux verts qui t'ont à ce point ensorcelés ou ses jolies tâches de rousseur ? A moins que ça ne soit son corps qui m'a l'air pas mal ?!»** demanda Sam d'un air taquin

Callen fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu **« Bon, je rentre aussi ! A demain ! » **

**« 'Demain »** répondit Sam en partant également

* * *

><p>Et voilà, à partir de maintenant, on repart sur du totalement inédit ! Merci encore de me suivre, et d'avance pour vos futures reviews ! ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Attention SPOILER saison 05_**

Un mini chapitre pour cette fois ! Le reste arrivera très vite ! promis !

* * *

><p>Deux mois plus tard…<p>

Callen était d'excellente humeur lorsqu'il arriva au travail !

**« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ?! »** demanda Sam. **« C'est plutôt rare en ce moment ! »**

**« Alicia doit rentrer aujourd'hui ! »** s'exclama Callen

**« J'ai bien peur que non, Monsieur Callen. Son vol a été retardé de quelques jours pour cause d'intempéries »** intervint Hetty qui passait par là à cet instant

Tout le monde put voir Callen se renfrogner direct.

**« Quoi ?! Quelques jours ? Ca fait combien exactement ? »**

**« Aucune idée, d'où l'emploi du mot « quelques » »**

Callen savait qu'il était plutôt désagréable en ce moment. Mais il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur ses émotions si négatives, ni à combler le vide qu'il ressentait depuis mon départ. Il n'aimerait pas être à la place de ses collègues, qui devaient actuellement supporter ses nombreuses sautes d'humeur.

Trois jours plus tard au QG…

**« J'espère que Callen sera de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui »** dit Deeks

**« Tant qu'Alicia ne sera pas revenue, je crois que cela va être difficile »** soupira Kensi

**« Mettez-vous à sa place, vous vous voyez tous les jours tous les deux »** répondit Sam

**« On a quand même été séparé pendant des mois »** rétorqua Deeks

**« Oui, c'est vrai, pardon, j'ai omis ce détail »**

**C'est pas grave » **lui répondit Kensi **« C'est du passé maintenant »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui est du passé ?»** demanda Callen qui arrivait à l'instant

**« Mon séjour en Afghanistan. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Bof »** lui répondit-il sans entrain

**« Allez, rigole un peu, elle devrait plus …. »** commença Deeks

Deeks se tut soudainement.

**« … tarder à arriver… »**

**« G., tu devrais te retourner »** annonca Sam

Callen s'exécuta et vit ce qui avait réussi à interrompre Deeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la suite ! Merci à MissFlower62 de suivre mon histoire à présent !

et merci à Neferete, ma plus fidèle lectrice jusqu'ici ! Merci pour tous tes conseils et reviews!

* * *

><p>Je venais de franchir la porte du QG située derrière le bullpen. Je crois qu'il ne me reconnut pas immédiatement. En même temps, j'avais changé. Tout d'abord, mes longs cheveux bouclés avaient laissé place à un carré plongeant lisse. Puis j'étais vêtue d'un haut ample, un jean slim et de ravissantes bottines. Rien à voir avec le tailleur que j'avais l'habitude de porter lorsque j'étais encore en poste à Washington. Je fis un bonjour de la main vers l'équipe et me dirigea vers Hetty.<p>

**« Bonjour Hetty, enfin de retour ! Voici mon rapport sur la mission « Renson » »**

**« Bonjour Mademoiselle Wells »** répondit Hetty.** « Allez donc rejoindre le reste de l'équipe »**

Ce que je m'empressais de faire ! Je fis la bise à Sam, Kensi et Deeks. Arrivée devant Callen, je ne sus trop quoi faire. _J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment, que maintenant que j'y suis, je me sens un peu bête._

**« Salut ! »** me dit Callen timidement

_Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule !_

**« Salut ! »** lui répondis-je, tout aussi gênée

Le sifflet d'Eric retenti au même moment !

**« Tout le monde sur le pont ! Oh, salut Alicia, bon retour parmi nous ! »**

**« Merci Eric ! »**

Kensi, Sam et Deeks montèrent vers l'OPS. Je restais un peu en retrait avec Callen.

**« Je suis content de te voir »**

**« Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué G. »**

**« Toi aussi » **

_Je lui ai manqué ? Vraiment ? Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir ! Apparemment, il ne m'en veut pas de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles…._

Puis, nous rejoignirent les autres à l'étage.

**« Une femme a été retrouvée, abattue d'une balle dans la tête sur la route du Canyon Turnbull »** expliqua Eric

**« Elle a été identifiée comme étant Heather Costa, analyste pour la NAVY. Elle rentrait chez elle » **précisa Nell

**« Mademoiselle Blye, Monsieur Deeks, prenez Mademoiselle Wells avec vous et allez sur la scène de crime »** annonça Hetty. **« Messieurs Callen et Hanna, je vous laisse le soin d'aller chez elle, rencontrer son mari… »**

**« D'accord !»**

Sur le chemin du domicile de la victime,

**« « Salut ! » C'est tout, sérieusement ? Même pas un petit bisou, un geste tendre ? »** demanda Sam, interloqué par le comportement de son partenaire envers moi

**« Quoi ?! Je, j'ai été pris au dépourvu… »**

**« Ca ne s'est absolument pas vu ! »** répondit Sam sur un ton ironique. **« Non mais franchement ! Tu m'as bassiné pendant 2 mois parce qu'elle n'était pas là et que tu n'avais pas de nouvelles ! Et maintenant, tu es pris au « dépourvu » ?! Pfffff ….. »**

**« Mais eeeuuuuhhhh! Je me rattraperai! »**

**« J'espère bien »**

Pendant ce temps, au Canyon Turnbull. L'ambiance y était très étrange, trop calme. C'était un endroit à la fois plein de verdure et en même temps désertique… Plein de vallons, avec une seule route étroite et sinueuse. Le parfait endroit pour une embuscade. J'avais la mauvaise impression que le temps d'était arrêté…

_Pourquoi je stresse comme ça ? Est-ce parce que c'est ma première véritable enquête ici ou ce lieu qui me met mal à l'aise ? Vivement que l'on s'en aille !_

**« La victime a été retrouvée à cet endroit, une balle à haute vélocité dans la tête »** résuma Kensi

**« Cela ressemble à l'œuvre d'un sniper, tu en penses quoi ? »** demandais-je en regardant tout autour de moi

**« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Je dirais même qu'il devait se situer quelque part par là »** me répondit Kensi en désignant la colline située derrière nous

**« On peut aller voir si on y trouve encore des traces »** proposa Deeks

**« Allons-y »** m'exclamais-je, ravie de pouvoir enfin quitter ce site

Sur place, nous ne trouvèrent rien de plus. _Il est vraiment très soigneux ce tireur, un vrai pro._

Pendant ce temps, chez la victime. Monsieur et Madame Costa habitaient une charmante petite maison bien entretenue dans la banlieue de Downey, au 11015 Rio Hondo Drive.

**« Toutes nos condoléances, Monsieur Costa »** dit Callen

**« Merci beaucoup, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a tué ma femme ? »** s'interrogea Monsieur Costa

**« Est-ce que votre femme avait des ennemis ? »** demanda Sam

**« Non, je ne crois pas. Mais elle travaillait sur des informations classées secret défense, enfin je crois... elle ne m'en parlait pas vraiment »**

Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années fit son apparition, l'air surpris de voir des hommes inconnus avec son père.

**« Michaël, va dans ta chambre le temps que je finisse de parler à ces messieurs, s'il te plait »** dit Monsieur Costa **« C'est mon fils, il n'est pas encore au courant »** expliqua-t-il ensuite à Callen

**« On va vous laisser, Monsieur, merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions »**


	8. Chapter 8

Voici encore la suite ! Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews! J'apprécie vraiment vos commentaires ! C'est très motivant !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, NCIS:LA et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Mais qu'est-ce que je les aime ! ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Dans la challenger, en route pour l'OPS.<p>

**« Dis voir, G., je pense à un truc, si tu t'installes avec Alicia, tu vas être obligé d'acheter des meubles ? Surtout un lit ?! »** demanda Sam en riant

**« Ah ah ! Très drôle ! Je te ferais savoir que j'ai déjà investi dans quelques meubles dont un lit ! »**

L'enquête fut résolue assez rapidement lorsqu'Eric et Nell mirent leur nez dans les comptes bancaires du couple et virent un gros virement effectué un mois auparavant. Le mari avait engagé un tueur à gages afin d'éliminer sa femme qui avait souscrit une assurance-vie à son nom pour une valeur de $200.000.

_Pas très malin ce mari ! Leur pauvre fils allait être placé en foyer et voir sa vie gâchée pour une bêtise faite par son père…_

Sur le chemin du retour au QG.

**« Alicia, je peux te poser une question ? »** me demanda Deeks très sérieusement

**« Oui, bien sûr »** _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?_

**« Pourquoi as-tu coupé tes cheveux ? »** lâcha Deeks

_Quoi ? C'est tout ? _

**« Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix ! Ils se sont coincés dans une machine pendant ma mission en France, on a du les couper pour me libérer ! La honte ! »** expliquai-je en éclatant de rire. **« Mais ça va, j'aime bien ma nouvelle tête ! »**

**« Ouch ! D'accord…. »** me répondit Deeks surpris, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cette réponse

_Cela s'est plutôt bien passé finalement ! Ma première vraie mission en équipe ! Et quelle équipe ! J'adore le lien qui les uni… On sent bien qu'ils sont plus que des collègues les uns pour les autres. Et mon angoisse de ce matin s'est complètement volatilisée… C'était surement dû au Canyon. Mes parents étaient décédés sur une route comme celle-ci…_

De retour au QG, alors que chacun prenait ses affaires pour rentrer chez soi.

**« Alicia ... »** m'appela Callen en me prenant la main. **« Je… »**

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa fougueusement. Tout le monde pouvait nous voir mais je m'en moquais et lui aussi. Il était trop heureux de mon retour et voulait se faire pardonner son comportement de ce matin!

** « Je me rends compte à quel point tu m'avais manquée maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé…. »** dit Callen

_Alors ça, si je m'y attendais !_

Je souris et lui rendis son baiser.

**« Là, je suis d'accord ! »** ria Sam. **« Ça, ce sont des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom ! »**

Puis l'équipe partit en riant. Je suis restée encore un peu avec Callen.

** « Est-ce que tu as un endroit pour dormir cette nuit ? » **me demanda-t-il

**« Non »** avouai-je en réalisant que je n'avais pas eu le temps de chercher quelque chose pour me loger

**« Je peux t'héberger cette nuit si tu veux ! »**

**« C'est gentil mais je ne veux pas m'imposer »**

**« Ca ne me dérange absolument pas. J'ai un super canapé-lit » **me répondit-il

_Un canapé-lit ?! Mouais… Bon c'est mieux que rien….Mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette proposition…. J'ose espérer qu'il a autre chose en tête !_

Nous prirent la route pour aller chez lui.

Il était tard et j'étais vraiment fatiguée. Le voyage, la journée avaient été longs, plus le décalage horaire… G. me donna une couverture. Pour finir, j'avais hâte de dormir !

Une fois installée dans le « super canapé-lit » qui je l'avoue, était confortable, le sommeil avait finalement décidé de ne pas venir.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Callen apparut en caleçon, torse nu.

_Apparemment, il ne dort pas non plus._

Voyant que j'étais réveillée, il m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna dans sa chambre.

**« Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus…»** me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais seule dans le lit. Je sortis de la chambre et vis G. déjà affairé à bricoler je-ne-sais-quoi, un grille-pain peut-être ?!

**« Ca fait longtemps que tu es debout ? »**

**« Quelques heures. Bien dormie ? » **me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant délicatement dans le cou

_Qu'est-ce que j'aime être avec lui ! C'est fou ça, cet effet qu'il me fait ! J'ai même l'impression que cela s'est amplifié avec cette séparation forcée ! _

**« Hum ! Oui mais pas encore assez ! »**

_Aujourd'hui, c'est Dimanche, pas de travail… Que du repos… Et j'en ai bien besoin… Je déteste les décalages horaires ! Je mets des jours à m'en remettre à chaque fois!_

Nous nous installions sur le canapé pour prendre le petit déjeuner lorsque le téléphone de G. sonna.

_Pitié, pas le boulot ! Je voulais profiter de lui et me reposer …. _

**« Sam ? » **répondit-il** « Avec plaisir, Ok, à tout à l'heure ! Oui avec Alicia ! »**

_Hein ? Pourquoi parle-t-il de moi ? Et comment sait-il que je suis là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

G. raccrocha et me dit **« Nous sommes invités à un barbecue chez Sam ce midi ! J'ai dit oui, j'espère que ça te convient ? »**

**« Un barbecue ?! Cool ! Ca fait des années que je n'en ai pas fait !»**

Nous passâmes la matinée dans les bras l'un de l'autre à parler de tout et de rien mais surtout à faire connaissance. Il me raconta son enfance, les 37 familles d'accueil, la Roumanie, les Comescu… Nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous avions plein de points communs concernant notre enfance.

A part le fait que je connaissais mes parents. J'avais 10 ans lorsqu'ils ont eu cet accident de voiture. A partir de ce moment, j'ai été placée dans 21 familles d'accueil différentes jusqu'à mes 18 ans.

Vint le moment d'aller chez Sam. Kensi et Deeks y étaient déjà. Ils me donnèrent l'impression d'être en couple, mais si tel était le cas, ils ne laissaient rien paraître au travail.

Tous mes doutes s'évanouirent lorsque je vis Deeks l'embrasser tendrement et la prendre dans ses bras.

Je fis la connaissance de Michele, la femme de Sam et de sa fille. Elle m'accueillit les bras ouverts, visiblement ravie de me rencontrer.

Puis Kensi me prit à l'écart** « Je suis contente que cela fonctionne avec Callen. Il a vraiment besoin de ça, une relation sérieuse, des racines »**

**« Si tu savais combien j'en ai besoin aussi… » **

Voyant l'air étonné qu'elle eut, je décidais de lui expliquer, de me confier sur mon passé. Nous discutâmes énormément… Ce fut une journée très intéressante sur le plan relationnel.

**« Quelque chose m'intrigue. Comment faites-vous pour ne rien laisser paraitre de votre relation au boulot ? Pour ne pas dériver »** demandai-je à Deeks et Kensi

**« Ce ne fut pas facile ! Au début, personnellement, je n'y arrivais pas. Nous avons même mis toute l'équipe en danger lors d'une mission. Mais après le séjour en Afghanistan de Kensi, nous avons appris à relativiser et à prendre sur nous. Et surtout à ne pas se laisser envahir par nos émotions »** m'expliqua Deeks

Kensi confirma, fit à Deeks un sourire plein d'amour et de bonheur et se blottit dans ses bras.

Le reste de la journée ensoleillée fut consacré à parler, rire et profiter de la piscine.

_Une journée de repos comme je les aime. Du farniente, des amis, des rires et du soleil !_


	10. Chapter 10

Trois mois plus tard...

Dans le quartier d'Alhambra sur un parking d'entreprise, un corps retrouvé dans une voiture brûlée. Que de bâtiments d'entreprises à perte de vue. Vraiment rien de naturel ici… Même les arbres avaient l'air faux… Kensi, Deeks et moi commencions à chercher des indices lorsque je fus prise de nausées et vertiges.

_J'ai oublié de vous dire que je ne travaillais principalement qu'avec eux ! Au moins, je ne risque pas d'être déconcentrée comme ça! Sauf quand je l'entends dans l'oreillette. Cela me donne d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il est dans ma tête ! Très étrange comme sensation ! Quoique c'est valable pour les autres aussi ! Je vais bien finir par m'y habituer !_

**« Euh, je m'éloigne un peu, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air »**

**« D'accord, tout va bien ? »** me demanda Kensi

**« Oui, je me sens juste un peu fébrile… »** commençai-je avant de partir en courant plus loin pour vomir

Kensi et Deeks se regardèrent, interloqués, puis se précipitèrent vers moi lorsqu'ils me virent m'évanouir.

**« Un médecin, s'il vous plait ! »** appela Kensi pendant que Deeks me soutenait

**« Mais non, ça va aller ! Regardes, ça va déjà mieux ! »** tentai-je de prouver tout en vacillant

Le médecin arriva et m'emmena dans l'ambulance pour m'examiner. Pendant ce temps, Deeks et Kensi continuaient d'examiner la voiture.

J'étais en train de me débattre avec l'ambulancier qui voulait absolument que j'aille à l'hôpital faire des examens lorsque la Challenger de Sam arriva en trombe. Callen en sortit et couru vers nous, visiblement inquiet.

**« Aly ! Docteur, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?! »**

**« Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais l'emmener à l'hôpital faire des examens approfondis mais elle ne veut rien savoir »**

**« Mais oui, ça va mieux, cela devait être un coup de fatigue… »** me justifiai-je

**« Peut-être mais je préfère en être sûr. Tu vas à l'hôpital ! »** m'ordonna G.

**« Mais…. D'accord mais tu viens avec moi alors »** le suppliai-je

**« D'accord »** répondit-il en se tournant d'abord vers son partenaire pour avoir son aval

Une fois à l'hôpital, nous étions dans une chambre à attendre des nouvelles du médecin.

**« Ca va mieux ? »** demanda-t-il

**« Oui, ça a l'air »** lui mentis-je

_Qu'est-ce que je peux détester les hôpitaux…. Trop de mauvais souvenirs d'enfance qui remontent. De trop nombreux séjours pour mauvais traitements._

**« Peut-être mais vous ne sortirez pas avant que l'on en soit complètement sûr »** annonça le médecin qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce

**« Sérieux ? C'est que j'ai du boulot, moi ! »**

_J'allais devenir folle ! Combien de temps, il allait me garder ici ?_

**« Mon boulot à moi est de faire en sorte que vous soyez en pleine forme lorsque vous sortirez d'ici »** répliqua le médecin

**« Arrrrfffff, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon ?»** m'inclinai-je

**« Exact ! Bon, sinon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Nous avons les résultats de votre prise de sang. Cela pourrait expliquer en partie ce qui s'est passé. Vous êtes enceinte ! Félicitations ! »** s'exclama le docteur

**« Encein…. Quoi ?! »**

Callen ne parlait plus, il était déjà sur un petit nuage !

**« Je vais être papa »** pensa-t-il en souriant

J'étais complètement abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Mais en voyant le visage ravi de l'homme que j'aimais, je fus à mon tour, submergée par l'émotion !

Le téléphone de G. sonna. C'était Sam et le reste de l'équipe qui s'inquiétaient. Il s'empressa de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! Je pus entendre des exclamations de joie au travers du téléphone !


	11. Chapter 11

Voici la suite tant attendue par Neferete ! ;-)

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>Six mois plus tard…<p>

J'étais bien enceinte à présent, et ne pouvais plus, à mon grand désarroi, aller sur le terrain. J'étais donc contrainte à rester au QG. J'aidais au mieux Eric et Nell dans les recherches et complétais les rapports de l'équipe. Ce qui leur permettait de passer plus de temps sur le terrain. _La vie est trop injuste ! Je suis coincée ici ! Je connais les moindres recoins du QG à présent tellement je l'ai exploré de long en large ! Vivement que ça se termine, j'en peux plus ! Et puis tout le monde se comporte comme si j'étais malade ! _

C'était la fin de la journée, l'équipe était sur le point de partir. G. alla voir si j'étais prête…

**« Tu viens ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas encore fini, pars, je me débrouillerai pour rentrer »**

**« Tu es sûre ? »**

J'hochais de la tête et G. parti non sans m'avoir embrassée tendrement. _Quand même un côté positif à cette grossesse ! J'adore sa tendresse .Non pas qu'il était brutal avant mais je sais pas, il est tendre différemment! _

Le lendemain matin, G. arriva au QG, complètement paniqué. Il fouilla toutes les pièces mais n'eut pas l'air de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

**« Vous cherchez quelque chose, Monsieur Callen »** lui demanda Hetty

**« Quelqu'un. Alicia, en fait. Elle n'est pas rentrée cette nuit »**

**« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était hier soir et elle était à l'étage en train de finir des rapports »**

**« Je viens d'y aller, elle n'y est pas »** s'inquiéta G.

**« Elle est peut-être aux toilettes »** suggéra Hetty

Peu convaincu, Callen monta voir Eric.

**« Eric, peux-tu visionner les caméras de surveillance du QG, s'il te plait ? » **

**« Euh, c'est pour une affaire ? Sinon tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit »**

**« Faites ce qu'il vous demande, Monsieur Beale. Vous avez l'autorisation »** intervint Hetty qui commençait à s'inquiéter aussi.

**« Alors, voyons ça. Nous cherchons quoi ? »**

**« Alicia »** expliqua Callen

Eric obéit, interloqué par la demande particulière de son collègue. Il en comprit vite la raison. Les craintes de Callen et Hetty furent confirmées : Alicia avait été kidnappée dans l'enceinte de l'OPS. Un lieu normalement inviolable. Toute la sécurité allait devoir être revue.

**« Est-ce qu'on voit mieux les visages des agresseurs ? »** demanda Callen

**« Non, mais je crois que tu devrais pouvoir reconnaitre un quand même »** expliqua Eric en zoomant sur l'un des hommes.

**« Marcel Janvier…. »** murmura Callen lorsqu'il vit le moignon de sa main. **« Il faut appeler le reste de l'équipe ! »**

**« On est là! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »** demanda Sam en entrant dans la pièce suivi de près par Kensi et Deeks.

Eric fit un rapide résumé de la situation. Callen était sous le choc et ne pouvait plus parler.

**« Bon, par où on commence? » **demanda Deeks

**« Quand est-il sorti de prison ? »** demanda Sam

**« Apparemment, il s'est évadé il y a une semaine »** répondit Eric

**« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été informés ? »** s'emporta Callen, furieux.

**« Aucune idée »** répondit Eric tout penaud devant la réaction de G.

**« Est-ce qu'il y a eu du mouvement sur un de ces comptes bancaires ? »** interrogea Kensi

**« Ils sont normalement tous gelés »** assura Eric

**« Euh, les gars…. Vous devriez voir ça… »** intervint Nell. **« On vient tout juste de la recevoir. »**


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà la suite ! Histoire de vous épargner trop de suspens ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, cela me touche énormément, c'est très encourageant!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une vidéo avait été mise en ligne. On m'y voyait attachée sur une chaise, le visage ensanglanté. Le complice de Janvier me frappait dès que je me rebellais, c'est-à-dire en permanence.<p>

**« Qui êtes-vous ? Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée ? » **essayai-je de demander malgré la douleur que je ressentais.

_J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai du mal à rester éveillée… Mes oreilles bourdonnent… Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir ? Et l'autre, il peut pas arrêter de me frapper ! Je n'arrive plus à penser ! Où est G. ? Il doit être mort d'inquiétude… Et mon bébé ?_

**« Nooonnn ! Mon bébé !? »** criais-je

**« Mais tais-toi donc !»** me hurla le complice en me frappant à nouveau

Je sentis le sang couler le long de mon visage, c'était poisseux et chaud.

_Qui sont-ils ? Et pourquoi cette caméra ? Mais comment ont-ils réussi à m'enlever ? Je me revois au QG en train de remplir mes dossiers, G. qui vient me dire au revoir… Puis plus rien… Le trou noir…_

Trop de questions… sans réponses…

J'essayais de regarder autour de moi afin de localiser ma position, mais en vain. Nous étions dans un immense bâtiment avec des colonnes tout le long. D'où j'étais placée, je ne pouvais apercevoir que le ciel toujours aussi bleu au travers des fenêtres placées en hauteur.

_Au moins, je sais qu'il fait jour…_

Puis Janvier intervint.

**« Stop ! Ca suffit ! On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas frapper les femmes, encore moins lorsqu'elles sont enceintes… Il faut y aller avec plus de douceur, de délicatesse… Comme ça ! »** précisa-t-il en allumant un fer à souder et l'appuyant sur mon bras.

J'hurlais de douleur ! Je crois que je me suis évanouie parce que je ne me souviens plus de rien à partir de ce moment.

Callen dut sortir de la pièce à ce moment, ne supportant plus de voir la femme de sa vie se faire torturer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

**« Eric, dis-moi que tu peux tracer la vidéo et remonter jusqu'à l'adresse IP »** interrogea Sam

**« Je l'ai ! L'adresse est sur vos portables »**

Ils partirent en trombe. L'adresse les mena jusqu'à un immense hangar abandonné. Une ancienne usine de textile inutilisée depuis près de 20 ans.

**« Eric, tu es sûr que c'est là ? »** demanda Kensi

**« Cela ne vous parait-il pas trop facile ? »** soupçonna Deeks

**« Si mais on n'a pas trop le choix de toute façon, c'est notre seule piste »** lui répondit Kensi

Callen était déjà parti en éclaireur.

**« Monsieur Callen, soyez prudent »** lui souffla Hetty dans l'oreillette

**« Sam et moi par derrière. Kensi, Deeks par devant »**

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils me trouvèrent assez rapidement, car même si l'endroit était grand, il n'était composé que de 3 pièces limitant ainsi les recherches. J'étais effectivement évanouie sous l'intensité de la douleur.

**« Callen, Janvier est en train de s'enfuir ! »** s'écria Kensi

**« Sam, tu t'occupes d'elle ? »** demanda G.

**« D'accord »**

Ils partirent tous les 3 à la poursuite de Janvier laissant à Sam le soin de me détacher et de me sortir de là.

**« Euh, Sam ?! Il faudrait que tu te dépêches de sortir ! Le bâtiment est piégé. Je détecte des dizaines de téléphones portables connectés…. »** annonça Eric

**« Ok, je fais vite ! »**

**« Ca sonne ! »** s'exclama Eric

Puis, le bâtiment explosa.

**« Alicia! Sam ! »** hurla Callen tout en voulant se précipiter à l'intérieur.

Il fut retenu par Kensi et Deeks. Ils regardaient le bâtiment s'embraser et se décomposaient au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient.

Soudain, Sam sorti des décombres, me portant, toujours évanouie. Callen couru à notre rencontre.

C'est alors que Deeks vu Janvier qui tentait à nouveau de s'enfuir.

**« Callen ! Janvier ! Il s'enfuit ! »**

**« Allez-y, je reste avec eux. Pas de répit pour lui cette fois-ci »** leur ordonna-t-il furieux

L'ambulance arriva et le médecin put me faire les premiers soins.

**« Il va falloir l'emmener à l'hôpital rapidement »** expliqua le médecin à Callen

On entendit un échange de coups de feu, au loin.

**« Callen ! Nous l'avons eu ! Il est mort »** annonça Kensi en revenant.

**« G., accompagne-la à l'hôpital, on s'occupe de tout »** lui dit Sam

**« Merci beaucoup ! »**

De retour au QG.

**« Monsieur Callen, venez me voir s'il vous plait »** demanda hetty à G. qui passait juste récupérer ses affaires avant de retourner à l'hôpital **« Comment va-t-elle ? »**

**« Cela pourrait aller mieux. Elle va avoir de sacrées cicatrices »**

**« Et le bébé ? »** s'inquiéta Hetty

**« Les médecins ne sont pas encore sûrs mais à priori ça va aussi »** soupira Callen

**« Allez vite la retrouver alors »**

**« Hetty ? Si je vous dis que j'ai tellement eu peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer que j'ai envie de la demander en mariage. Vous me répondez quoi ? »** demanda G. en revenant sur ses pas

**« Qu'elle est la meilleure chose qui vous soit arrivée depuis des années et que je ne comprends pas que cela ne soit pas déjà fait ! »** lui répondit-elle en souriant

Callen retourna à mon chevet, bien décidé à chercher dès le lendemain, une bague digne de notre amour afin de me faire sa demande au plus vite. Mais je ne le savais pas encore, bien sûr !


	13. Chapter 13

Je passais une semaine à l'hôpital. Callen était à mon chevet dès qu'il le pouvait. Il prit le temps de m'expliquer qui était ce fou furieux de Marcel Janvier. _J'en avais vaguement entendu parler lorsque j'étais encore à Washington mais sans plus. _Il m'expliqua aussi qu'ils m'avaient injecté de l'Etorphine. Un produit ayant pour effet de paralyser et endormir. Voilà pourquoi je ne me souvenais de rien et m'étais réveillée avec un méchant mal de crâne.

_« _**Donc s'il s'en est pris à moi, c'était uniquement dans le but de te faire souffrir ? »**

**« Exactement, mais tout est enfin fini avec lui »**

Le jour de ma sortie, G. vint me chercher.

**« Coucou ! »** dit-il en arrivant dans la chambre

**« Coucou ! »** lui répondis-je en souriant

**« Ca va ? Prête à sortir ? »**

**« Oh oui alors ! »** _J'attends ça depuis le moment où je suis entrée. _

**« Avant de partir, j'aimerai te parler »** commença G.

**« Je t'écoute » **_Arrrffff, je n'aime pas lorsqu'on commence une phrase comme ça. C'est jamais bon signe…_

**« Tu sais, j'ai eu très peur ! J'ai pris conscience de bien des choses cette semaine. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre que j'ai compris à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je ne peux vivre sans toi, à présent. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé »** se lança G., ému

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche.

**« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »** demanda-t-il en ouvrant l'écrin et dévoilant un magnifique solitaire

**« Oh…. Euh, oui ! »** _Je dois être en train de rêver... Pincez-moi !_

Nous nous prirent dans les bras et nous embrassèrent tendrement tout en pleurant de joie. R_ien ne peut m'arriver lorsque je suis dans ses bras. Il n'existe pas de meilleurs endroits sur terre. C'est lui, l'homme de ma vie, j'en suis à présent persuadée._

Une fois, nos émotions passées, nous prîmes le chemin de l'OPS. Je fus accueillie avec euphorie ! Sam, Deeks et Kensi me prirent dans leurs bras à tour de rôle, trop contents de me voir en pleine forme, moi et le bébé !

Attirés par le brouhaha, Nell et Eric descendirent. Lorsque Nell comprit ce qu'il se passait, elle se jeta dans mes bras!

**« J'ai eu si peur »**

**« Merci Nell, c'est gentil »** la remerciai-je émue. _J'ai enfin trouvé une nouvelle famille… _

Puis Hetty, qui était restée en retrait, remarqua la bague à mon annulaire.

**« Très bon choix, Monsieur Callen »**

**« Merci Hetty »** répondit Callen en souriant

Les autres se regardèrent, interloqués, ne comprenant pas.

**« Nous nous sommes fiancés ! »**

S'en suivit une nouvelle explosion de joie !

Puis vint le dur retour à la réalité : Eric reçut une alerte sur sa tablette.

**« Les affaires reprennent, les gars ! »**

On monta tous dans la salle des Opérations. Je repris ma place au coin de la table, Eric et Nell commencèrent le briefing.

**« Nous avons un homme soupçonné de terrorisme à surveiller. Il s'appelle Matthew Quirky. On pense qu'il est en lien avec cet homme »**

**« Saddir Arouï »** compléta Sam. **« Il a revendiqué l'attentat à la bombe de Boston en 2012 »**

**« Ok, comment on l'approche ? »** demanda Deeks

**« Monsieur Callen, nous allons vous créer une couverture et vous l'approcherez par l'intermédiaire de sa femme, Mia »** précisa Hetty

**« Sa femme ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est G. qu'il faut envoyer ? On peut pas dire qu'il soit vraiment doué avec elles ? » **demanda Sam d'un air narquois

**« Enfin, je dis pas ça pour toi, Alicia » **ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard courroucé que je lui lançai

**« Elle est enceinte et assiste toutes les semaines à des cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Quirky est présent à chaque fois »** ajouta Nell

**« D'accord, mais je vais avoir besoin d'une femme enceinte avec moi » **répondit G. ** « Non, non, non ! J'ai compris où vous voulez en venir ! Alicia n'ira plus sur le terrain avant l'accouchement ! »** s'emporta-t-il

**« G., sois sympa, tu sais que je rêve d'y retourner ! »**

**« Non, c'est hors de question, pas après ce qu'il vient de t'arriver »**

**« Je comprends que tu puisses avoir peur. Mais je serais tout le temps avec toi, je ne risquerai rien ! » **rétorquai-je d'un air taquin

**« Euh…. Bon ok, mais interdiction d'avoir une arme ! »** abdiqua Callen

**« Cool ! Hein ? Quoi ? Mais….. Pourquoi ? C'est pas juste ! » **_La vie est vraiment trop injuste des fois… _

**« C'est ça ou tu ne viens pas ! Eric, tu as déjà créé des alias ? »**

**« Oui, Evan et Ava Reese. Un couple marié depuis 2 ans, premier enfant »**


	14. Chapter 14

Et voici la suite ! j'espère de tout cœur que cela continue à vous plaire.

NCIS:LA et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) ;-)

Enjoy it !

* * *

><p>Une fois sur les lieux du cours, dans l'Avenue Griffin. J'étais un peu angoissée…<p>

_Ca fait plus de 3 mois que je ne suis pas allée sur le terrain, et je sors d'une expérience un peu traumatisante. Finalement, je ne serais pas contre un peu de repos supplémentaire. _

G. a dû le sentir parce qu'il me serra la main un peu plus fort comme pour me dire que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il était là, avec moi.

**« Les avez-vous repérés ? »** demanda Sam dans l'oreillette

**« Pas encore »** répondit G.

**« Si, je les vois ! A midi »** soufflai-je

**« Ils ont l'air en désaccord »** raconta G.

Ils avaient effectivement l'air de se disputer. Matthew Quirky sortit à l'extérieur, l'air contrarié.

**« Je le suis. Toi, entre en contact avec la femme »** me dit G.

**« Ok » **_Jusque là, ça va, rien de compliqué…_

**« Bonjour, tout va bien ? »**

**« Oui, merci »** me répondit-elle **« C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici ? »**

**« Oui, c'est mon tout premier cours ! »**

**« Bienvenue, je m'appelle Mia ! Et l'homme qui vient de sortir, c'est mon mari, Matthew »**

**« Enchantée, moi c'est Ava et mon mari Evan » **répondis-je, tout en le cherchant des yeux**. « Mais où est-il encore passé ? Ah, les hommes….. » **

**« Vous êtes enceinte de combien de temps ? »** me demanda Mia

**« 6 mois ! Et vous ? »**

**« 8 ! »**

Pendant ce temps, à l 'extérieur. Quirky était en train de fumer une cigarette.

**« Je peux vous en prendre une ? »** demanda G.

**« Bien sûr ! »** répondit-il en lui tendant le paquet

**« Je suis censé avoir arrêté ! Je l'ai promis à ma femme. Mais j'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête en ce moment, une grosse livraison. Plus la grossesse et ces cours débiles. J'ai besoin de décompresser » **raconta Callen en allumant sa cigarette

**« Vous travaillez dans quoi ? »**

**« L'import-export au niveau international »**

Ils durent rentrer, le cours allait commencer.

**« Ah, te voilà »** m'exclamai-je **« Mais, tu sens la cigarette ! Evan, tu m'avais promis d'arrêter ! »**

**« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais »** murmura Callen à Quirky

Au bout d'une heure de cours sur les différents accouchements et des exercices pratiques, nous nous apprêtâmes à partir lorsque…

**« J'organise un gala ce soir, cela vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ? »** demanda Quirky **« Nos femmes ont l'air de bien s'entendre et je sens que l'on a plein de points communs, vous et moi »**

**« Avec plaisir » **

_Jackpot ! Je ne pensais que ça serait si simple !_

De retour au QG,

**« Eric, Nell, vous avez des infos sur ce gala, les invités…. »** demanda G.

**« Il va y avoir du beau monde, le secrétaire d'Etat, l'Ambassadeur de Russie… entre autres. C'est une bonne occasion pour un attentat »** répondit Nell

**« Deeks sera serveur, Kensi, une riche héritière en quête de gloire et d'un mari. Sam sera son garde du corps »** ajouta Eric **« Vous ne serez pas seuls »**

_Ca ne suffit pas à me rassurer… Je commence vraiment à croire que j'ai repris le travail trop tôt ! G. avait peut-être raison. J'aurais du refuser d'aller sur le terrain. Laissez-moi retourner à ma paperasserie ! Je ne l'ai jamais autant aimée que maintenant ! _

Plus tard, dans la journée, nous nous préparions pour aller au gala. Kensi et moi enfilèrent des robes de soirée. Pour G., un smoking. _Hum, vraiment trop sexy dedans ! Digne de James Bond !_

**« Quelle élégance, les filles ! Vous êtes magnifiques ! »**

**« Merci Deeks »** en chœur

Callen me serra contre lui et m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

**« Il a raison, tu es splendide ! Je t'aime ! » **me murmura-t-il à l'oreille** « Et arrête d'avoir peur, tout va bien se passer »**

_Mais ? Comment sait-il ? Voilà qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! J'espère qu'il est le seul… Bonjour le niveau de l'agent sous couverture sinon !_

Je lui répondis par un baiser, lui pris la main et me mis en route, bien décidée à prouver que même enceinte jusqu'au cou, j'étais encore capable de travailler sur le terrain. Et surtout réussir à dompter cette peur qui me tenaillait l'estomac.

Un hôtel entier avait été réservé pour l'occasion.

**« Tout le monde est en place ? »** demanda Eric

**« Oui »**

**« Ava, Evan, vous avez pu venir ! Je suis contente ! »** s'exclama Mia en nous accueillant. Elle était vêtue d'une superbe robe longue en satin de couleur bleu nuit relevée par un collier en diamants.

**« Elle n'en fait pas un peu trop ? »** demanda Deeks

**« Deeks !** » le réprimanda Kensi

**« Mia ! Tu es magnifique ! »** la complimentai-je

**« Merci ! Toi aussi ! Evan, si vous voulez, Matthew est dans le fond ! Je crois qu'il veut vous voir »**

Ce que G. s'empressa de faire.

**« Ah ! Bonsoir Evan, content de vous voir, je vous présente mon ami Saddir Arouï »** dit Quirky

**« Bonsoir, enchanté Monsieur »** répondit Callen

**« Si Saddir est là, je ne crois pas que l'attentat soit pour ce soir »** dit Sam dans l'oreillette

**« Matthew m'a dit que vous travailliez dans l'import-export, c'est ça »** demanda Arouï

**« C'est exact »**

**« J'aurai peut-être besoin de vos services à l'occasion »**

**« Avec plaisir »** répondit Callen poliment

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ? »** s'interrogea Deeks **« Il veut peut-être envoyer une bombe par colis ?! »**

Un homme arriva et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Saddir Arouï. Ils regardèrent tous les deux dans la direction de Sam.

**« Veuillez m'excuser un instant, je vous prie »**

**« Je crois que je suis compromis… L'homme qui vient de les rejoindre était avec Habaza Abdul » **intervint Sam **« Il était avec nous au Yémen »**

**« Monsieur Hanna, sortez tout de suite ! »** ordonna Hetty

Sam s'exécuta mais n'eut pas le temps, Saddir Arouï avait sorti une arme et menaçait Sam, faisant paniquer tous les invités. Je me mis à l'abri avec Mia. Deeks, Kensi et Callen sortirent leur arme à leur tour.

De là, des coups de feu commencèrent à fuser. Saddir Arouï avait amené une dizaine de ses hommes avec lui.

Kensi, Deeks s'occupaient des hommes de main pendant que Sam courait après Saddir Arouï qui s'était enfui.

Tous les invités étaient sortis, ils ne restaient plus que nous dans la salle.

Une fois, tout le monde maîtrisé, je sortis de ma cachette avec Mia.

**« Tout le monde va bien ? Où est G. ? »**

**« Il était là y'a 5 minutes »** commença Deeks

**« Il est dans les cuisines »** intervint Eric qui suivait le traceur de son téléphone

Je m'y précipitai et vit Callen, à court de munitions et en difficulté avec Matthew Quirky. Je sortis une arme de son sac qu'Hetty m'avait donné en secret.

**« Agent Fédéral »** m'écriai-je avant d'abattre Quirky.

**« Alicia ? M… Merci »** me dit Callen abasourdi **« Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas te voir avec une arme !»** me réprimanda-t-il ensuite.

**« Effectivement, mais heureusement que j'en avais une finalement ! Je ne veux pas être veuve avant d'être mariée ! »** en le prenant dans mes bras, soulagée

_Finalement, tout s'est bien passé. J'ai même réussi à vaincre cette peur ! _


	15. Chapter 15

Un peu de romantisme pour changer... pas d'enquête pour cet épisode ! Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews ! ;-)

**Attention spoilers Saison 11 NCIS : Enquêtes Spéciales**

* * *

><p>Los Angeles avait revêtît ses habits de lumière. On pouvait sentir une certaine excitation planer sur la ville en ce jour de réveillon de Noël. C'est ce jour que nous avions choisi pour nous unir.<p>

J'étais dans ma chambre d'hôtel réservée pour l'occasion. Hors de question que G. me voit avant l'heure fatidique !

J'étais déjà maquillée et commençais à boucler mes cheveux lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

C'était Hetty qui venait voir si tout se passait bien et si j'avais besoin d'aide.

Elle m'aida à finir de me coiffer et ajouta de jolies pâquerettes blanches. Ainsi parsemées dans ma chevelure, elles apportaient une touche de romantisme.

Vint le moment de mettre ma robe. Je l'avais choisi fluide, de manière à la fois, à cacher et mettre en valeur mon ventre arrondi et blanche pour rappeler les fleurs dans mes cheveux.

**« Et voilà, vous êtes parfaite, Mademoiselle Wells. Il va bientôt falloir que je prenne l'habitude de vous appeler Madame Callen »** réalisa Hetty

**« Oui, c'est vrai »** réalisai-je à mon tour, pensive. _Madame Callen… Ouah… J'ai envie de pleurer tellement je suis heureuse !_

On frappa de nouveau à la porte. C'était Deeks qui venait me chercher.

**« Tu es ….. magnifique, euh…. prête ? »** balbutia-t-il

**« Merci ! C'est parti ! »** en souriant malgré la pression que je sentais monter au fur et à mesure

Pendant ce temps, Callen était chez nous _(oui, oui __**chez nous**__ ! J'ai emménagé dans sa maison au début de la grossesse)_ et se préparait tranquillement. Il s'était légèrement rasé pour l'occasion. Pas trop car il savait combien j'aimais sa barbe naissante.

**« Deeks a récupéré Alicia »** annonça Sam, le tirant de ses pensées **« Dépêche-toi de t'habiller ! »**

**« Hum ? Oui, merci ! »** répondit Callen en prenant le costume que lui tendait Sam

Il avait choisi un costume en lin beige et une chemise blanche en lin également. En fait, c'était surtout Hetty qui l'avait choisi, ne faisant toujours pas confiance à ses goûts vestimentaires !

Il l'enfila rapidement. C'est qu'il s'agit de ne pas arriver en retard le jour de son mariage !

**« Sam, tu as les alliances ? »** s'inquiéta-t-il

« **Dans ma poche »**

**« Ok, ok. C'est parti alors… » **répondit Callen d'un ton hésitant

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** demanda Sam **« Tu stresses ? Tu ne veux plus y aller ? »**

« **Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si ! J'ai un peu peur, c'est tout ! »**

**« Allez, c'est normal ! Tout va bien se passer, tu verras ! »** le rassura Sam


	16. Chapter 16

Comme le chapitre précédent était tout petit-mini, je vous mets immédiatement la suite !

* * *

><p>Pour cette journée exceptionnelle, G. avait choisi de conduire l'Aston Martin. Notre mariage valait bien le droit de conduire cette petite merveille en dehors du travail.<p>

Ils prirent la route de Manhattan Beach.

Callen arriva avant moi. Tous nos amis étaient présents.

_Notre seule et unique famille, à vrai dire…_

Il y avait toute l'équipe de Los Angeles, bien sûr ! Mais aussi celle de Washington, Gibbs, Dinozzo, McGee, Ziva qui même si elle ne travaille plus pour le NCIS est toujours une amie, Ducky, Palmer et sa femme et bien sûr Abby.

Le Directeur Vance et ses 2 enfants avaient également fait le déplacement. Le Directeur Adjoint Granger aussi. Même Nate était de retour. Il y avait aussi l'équipe du 5-0 d'Hawaii au grand complet, Steve, Danny et sa fille Grace, Chin Ho, Kono, et Catherine.

Callen commença à dire bonjour à tout le monde lorsque je fis mon apparition suivi par Deeks et Hetty. Il resta bouche bée en me voyant. Je le rejoins rapidement.

**« Tu es magnifique »** me dit-il contemplatif

**« Tu es très beau aussi ! » **_Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous décrire ce que je ressens à ce moment présent. Une extrême fierté de me marier avec cet homme juste parfait mêlée à un bonheur intense mais en même temps, une angoisse bien présente… C'est un sacré engagement, tout de même !_

Le prêtre nous convia à nous installer afin de commencer la cérémonie.

Pour l'occasion, une arche voilée de blanc avait été installée au dessus de l'autel. Un peu partout, comme pour délimiter l'espace, étaient placées de grandes sphères blanches qui s'illumineraient une fois la nuit tombée.

Les chaises étaient disposées de part et d'autre d'un chemin parsemé de pétales de roses rouges menant à l'autel. A l'écart, il y avait des tables pour le repas. Tout autour de ces tables, d'énormes vases étaient posés sur le sol, contenant des bougies afin d'apporter de la lumière.

Encore plus loin, on pouvait distinguer un plancher provisoire pour la piste de danse. Des lampions avaient été suspendus au dessus pour amener de la couleur.

J'avançais aux bras de Gibbs qui avait accepté de m'amener à l'autel. Gibbs donna ma main à G. et alla s'asseoir avec les autres invités. La cérémonie put commencer. Je sentis la main de G. trembler un peu.

**« Vous vous engagez l'un à l'autre par un serment sacré, de sorte que vous n'êtes plus deux mais bel et bien une seule chair. Pour symboliser cette union, nous prions chacun de vous deux de bien vouloir verser un peu de sable dans ce réceptacle »** expliqua le prêtre en désignant un vase « **Tandis que vous versez l'un et l'autre votre sable, veuillez répéter après moi : "Comme ces grains de sable se fondent ensemble tel un seul, je veux unir ma vie à la tienne. Accepte mon amour en dépit des sables du temps. Mon cœur est à toi, à jamais »**

Nous répétâmes en chœur** « Comme ces grains de sable se fondent ensemble tel un seul, je veux unir ma vie à la tienne. Accepte mon amour en dépit des sables du temps. Mon cœur est à toi, à jamais »**, tout en mélangeant les 2 sables colorés, symboles de notre amour à jamais soudé.

Puis, nous échangeâmes les alliances.

**« Je vous déclare mari et femme »** annonça le prêtre **« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »**

Ce que s'empressa de faire G. sous les applaudissements des invités ! A cet instant, je me sentis la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

**« Je t'aime » **lui dis-je très émue.

Puis la fête put commencer ! Nous avions prévu un buffet pour le dîner, quelque chose de simple mais convivial.

Les rayons du soleil qui se couchait, passaient au travers des voiles de l'arche et se reflétaient dans la mer. C'était magnifique. J'avais l'impression de rêver. _Cette journée est juste parfaite ! Pas de violence, que de l'amour ! Que demander de mieux ?_

La soirée dura jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

G. et moi abandonnèrent nos invités vers 3 heures du matin pour aller profiter de notre nuit de noce et de notre magnifique chambre !

_Et oui, nous faisons encore des câlins, même à presque 6 mois de grossesse ! Bon, je vous l'accorde, c'est plus compliqué et moins physique mais bon ! _


	17. Chapter 17

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois merci, pour vos review ! **

**NCIS:LA et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! ;-)**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois et demi que nous étions mariés. Grossesse oblige, nous n'avons pas pu partir en voyage de noces. G. m'a promis qu'on se rattraperait une fois la petite née.<p>

_Oups, j'ai oublié de vous dire. Nous attendons une petite fille ! _

Il était vraiment hors de question à présent que j'aille faire le moindre tour sur le terrain. J'avais déjà du mal à monter à l'étage pour aller à la salle des Opérations, alors courir après les méchants, n'en parlons pas !

Comme d'habitude, je m'installais à ma place.

_Ah, ces fichus dossiers, il y en a toujours autant. J'ai vraiment l'impression que ma pile ne diminue jamais !_

Le reste de l'équipe était en bas, en train de discuter de l'avancé de ma grossesse.

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi mes oreilles sifflent tout à coup !_

**« Combien on parie qu'elle va accoucher après la date prévue ?»** disait Deeks

**« Moi je dis, le jour J »** renchérit Kensi

**« Et pour moi en avance »** lança Sam

**« Ca va ? Ca ne vous dérange pas trop de parier sur ma femme ? »** intervint G.

**« Non ! Tu n'as qu'à parier avec nous ! » **répondit Sam en riant

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que nous avions déjà parié tous les 2 ! Pour G., elle arriverait le jour prévu et pour moi, avant la date.

_On sent ce genre de choses, nous les femmes. Mais bon, je peux toujours me tromper… Ou pas…_

**« Eric ! Tu peux appeler G. s'il te plaît ? Je crois que je vais accoucher… »**

Eric partit en courant. Je me levais de ma chaise et constata que j'avais déjà perdu les eaux. Nell était avec moi et me rassurait…

**« Tout va bien se passer. Souffle, souffle »**

**« Callen ! Alicia… Le Bébé… Il arrive ! » **balbutia Eric du haut de l'escalier complètement essoufflé et paniqué

Callen monta les escaliers 4 à 4. Constatant qu'Eric avait raison, il m'aida à descendre pendant que Sam approchait la voiture.

Nous arrivions rapidement à l'hôpital. Il avait du commettre une bonne dizaine d'infractions au passage ! Un médecin nous prit en charge rapidement.

**« Vous avez bien fait de venir, c'est pour maintenant ! » **nous annonça-t-il

Il nous emmena en salle de travail.

Une petite Aylee finit par pointer le bout de son nez après 8h de supplice, ce 17 mars à 19h45. G. avait été fabuleux… Très attentif… _Il est vraiment merveilleux !_

La sage-femme m'avait posée cette petite merveille sur la poitrine. Notre petite merveille… Je regardais G. et lui dit d'un air fatigué mais malicieux

**« J'ai gagné ! Tu me dois $20 » **

**« Quoi ? Tu viens d'accoucher et la première chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est ça ?! Je ne te comprendrais jamais ! » **me répondit-il en éclatant de rire

Je lui tendis Aylee pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps à l'OPS, l'ambiance y était beaucoup moins détendue. Un pilote d'avion de chasse avait été retrouvé mort dans la matinée dans une ruelle sombre de la ville. Empoisonné au cyanure. Il s'appelait Flynn Dixon.

Eric avait contacté le porte-avion Harry S. Truman afin d'avoir plus de renseignements mais personne sur place ne s'était rendu compte de sa disparition. Pire, aucun membre d'équipage ne semblait manquer à l'appel.


	18. Chapter 18

Voici la suite ! merci encore une fois pour vos reviews !

Spécial dédicace pour Nef! Je mets la suite ce soir parce qu'elle part en vacances demain ! ^^

* * *

><p>Le NCIS était donc chargé d'enquêter et comme l'USS Harry S. Truman était à quai pour quelques jours dans le port de Los Angeles, c'était donc à l'OPS que revenait l'affaire.<p>

Sam, Kensi et Deeks se rendirent sur place. Le bâtiment était arrimé à l'extérieur du port, ils durent prendre un zodiac pour s'y rendre.

Entre-temps, on m'avait amené à ma chambre. Aylee dormait paisiblement à côté de mon lit. Soudain, je ressentis un trop plein d'émotions, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé autant d'amour pour une personne. Aussi petite qu'elle l'était, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait aspiré tout mon amour pour le garder rien que pour elle. Ma fille. Notre fille.

En jetant un œil embué à G. qui était toujours avec moi, je vis qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Réalisant que cette petite chose, qui dormait, allait changer notre vie pour toujours.

A bord du bâtiment, Sam commença à questionner l'équipage pendant Deeks et Kensi fouillaient sa couchette.

**« C'est quand même dingue que personne ne se soit rendu compte de la disparition de Dixon »** s'exclama-t-il auprès de Kensi et Deeks

**« Aucune trace dans sa cabine non plus »** lui répondit Deeks

**« Cette affaire est un vrai mystère » **dit kensi

Soudain, une alerte retenti dans le navire. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter sur le pont d'envol.

Le Capitaine Hart leur expliqua qu'un des avions de chasse venait d'être volé. Celui de Dixon. L'homme ayant commis cet acte, avait son badge, ce qui avait trompé le compte des membres d'équipage lors de la vérification.

**« Est-ce que l'avion est armé ? »** s'inquiéta Sam

**« Malheureusement, oui » **lui répondit le Capitaine. **« J'envois 3 avions à sa poursuite »**

Il fallait absolument retrouver ou détruire cet avion. Armé comme il l'était, les personnes mal intentionnées qui l'avaient volé, pouvaient faire énormément de dégâts.

Les 3 pilotes réussirent à le localiser rapidement et lui tirèrent dessus. Ils avaient reçu pour ordre de le détruire, de ne laisser aucun survivant. Ils abattirent l'avion ennemi qui se désintégra au dessus de l'océan.

Sur le porte-avion, la nouvelle fut accueillie avec des cris de joie et de soulagement. L'équipe put rentrer au QG.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était dans ma chambre à la maternité, même Hetty était là ! Ils m'avaient apporté des fleurs et plein de cadeaux pour Aylee. Des peluches, des vêtements. A peine née et déjà pourrie gâtée !

Elle était toujours aussi sage, passant de bras en bras. Tout le monde s'extasiait !

Lorsque Kensi eut Aylee dans les bras, Deeks la regarda amoureusement et lui demanda d'un air malicieux **« Ca te donne pas des idées ? »**

**« Non, mais ça va pas ! » **s'exclama Kensi tout en rougissant et se dépêchant de confier notre fille à Hetty comme si elle voulait se débarrasser de cette idée farfelue!

G s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi, passa un bras autour de moi, m'embrassa doucement sur le front et regarda sa fille avec fierté et tendresse.

Notre nouvelle vie à 3 venait de commencer.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! c'est vraiment très agréable tous vos petits commentaires !

* * *

><p>Aylee grandissait vite, trop vite même. Elle était une adorable petite fille, toujours très agréable et bien élevée ! <em>Et je ne dis pas ça pour nous lancer des fleurs !<em>

Elle avait hérité des yeux bleus envoutants de son père et de mes cheveux bouclés. Une vraie poupée ! _Oui, ma fille est la plus belle ! Normal, non ?!_

Nous nous apprêtions à fêter ses 3 ans… Nous avions décidé de lui organiser une petite fête avec tous ses amis.

Après avoir déposée Aylee à l'école, Callen et moi nous rendions à l'hacienda, comme tous les matins.

Pour une fois, nous étions les premiers. J'étais de bonne humeur, un peu bavarde même ! Peut-être même trop au goût de G. ! _Ah oui, il faut me supporter !_

**« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pipelette par moment ! Pire que Kensi ! »**

**« Qui est pire que Kensi ? »** demanda Deeks qui venait d'arriver avec elle

**« Moi ! Il parait que je parle trop ! » **répondis-je en jetant un regard taquin à Callen

**« Il a pas tort ! »** renchéri Sam, arrivant à l'instant

**« Quoi ?! Merci, sympas les gars ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne dirais plus rien ! A part pour le boulot » **rétorquai-je en mettant mon Ipod sur les oreilles et priant fort pour qu'Eric ait rapidement une affaire à nous confier

Ils me regardèrent tous les 4, en train de bouger la tête en rythme avec la musique.

Callen, intrigué, prit un de mes écouteurs pour voir ce que j'écoutais.

**« Lemonade Mouth ? Sérieusement ? » **

Je lui tirai la langue pour seule réponse. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Puis Eric intervint. _Chouette, du boulot !_

Je m'empressai de monter les escaliers et arriva la première dans la salle des opérations.

Eric nous expliqua que nous devions enquêter sur le propriétaire d'un commerce d'antiquités soupçonné de trafic d'œuvres d'art, entre autres. Il était également soupçonné de trafic d'armes.

Nous décidâmes que Callen et moi irions sous couverture en tant que couple à la recherche d'une œuvre d'art bien particulière et introuvable sur le marché du grand public.

Nous entrions dans le magasin et attendions au guichet. Le reste de l'équipe était à l'extérieur. Deux hommes étaient en train de discuter dans l'arrière-boutique. Je sortis brusquement, laissant Callen sur place, interloqué.

**« Kensi, remplace-moi, je suis compromise »**

Kensi s'exécuta sans chercher à comprendre. Pendant ce temps, les hommes étaient revenus dans la boutique.

**« On a entendu quelqu'un sortir. Vous aviez quelqu'un avec vous ?»**

**« Oui, ma femme. Elle est sortie prendre l'air, elle ne se sentait pas bien »** improvisa G.

Kensi arriva à ce moment.

**« Ah, chérie ! Ca va mieux ? »**

**« Oui, merci. Le déjeuner, mal digéré »**

**« Tant mieux. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? » **demanda le plus vieil homme

**« Nous souhaiterions avoir une statue de Ramsès II. Ma femme pense qu'elle serait parfaite dans notre salon. Seulement comme vous le savez, ce n'est pas une œuvre que l'on peut trouver à tous les coins de rue… Et nous avons entendu dire que vous pourriez nous aider ? »**

**« Effectivement, peut-être. Donnez-nous 24 heures, nous vous recontacterons »**

Callen et Kensi sortirent.

**« Tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'a pris de me planter comme ça ? »** me demanda G. en colère

**« Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu t'expliquer. J'allais être compromise. L'un des hommes est Jérôme Renson. Tu te souviens ? Ma mission à Paris, i ans »**

De retour au QG

**« I ans, avant de vous rejoindre, j'ai été envoyée à Paris pendant 2 mois en tant qu'experte en œuvres d'arts pas très honnête. Je devais me mettre en relation avec 2 frères, marchands d'antiquités, Marc et Jérôme Renson, afin d'obtenir des infos sur un éventuel trafic d'œuvres d'art principalement mais aussi d'armes à leurs heures perdues. J'ai réussi à devenir proche de Jérôme »**

**« Proche à quel point ? »** me demanda G., redoutant ma réponse

**« Comme il le fallait » **lui répondis-je sans plus de détails **« J'ai récolté toutes les preuves nécessaires mais au moment où la police française est intervenue pour les interpeler, Marc avait été tué et Jérôme avait disparu »**

**« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je crois que vous allez pouvoir dépoussiérer l'identité de Nina Mercier, Madame Callen »** intervint Hetty


	20. Chapter 20

Nous avions remis en place mon alias et mis sur pied un plan d'action.

Le lendemain matin, je faisais tranquillement mon footing lorsque je fus bousculée.

**« Oh, pardon Madame, excusez-moi »**

**« C'est pas grave! Jérôme ?! Oh, bah ça ! Si je m'y attendais ! » **

**« Nina ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? »**

**« J'ai emménagé ici i mois ! »**

**« Tu étais où pendant ce temps ? Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain… sans me donner de nouvelles… » **me dit-il d'un air déçu

**« Je me suis fait arrêtée, je sors tout juste de prison ! Et toi ? J'ai appris pour ton frère. Désolée»**

**« C'est gentil. Tu fais quoi ce midi ? Ca te dirait de déjeuner avec moi ? »**

**« Avec plaisir » **_Contact établi !_

A l'OPS.

Callen était agressif. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée que je puisse aller dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il avait bien compris qu'il y avait eu plus qu'une relation de travail entre Jérôme et moi et que cela allait devoir recommencer. Même si c'était pour le bien de la mission.

Après le déjeuner, Jérôme me proposa de venir visiter la boutique d'antiquités. Il avait des œuvres à me montrer et avait besoin de mon expertise. Il souhaitait reprendre notre collaboration où on l'avait laissée.

Parmi les pièces que je devais voir, se trouvait une magnifique statue de Ramsès II correspondant à la demande faite par Callen. Après l'avoir expertisée comme authentique, Jérôme appela G. et Kensi. Une heure après, ils étaient sur place. J'assistais à l'échange.

Jérôme était tellement content qu'il m'embrassa devant eux. Du coin de l'œil, je vis G. se crisper.

Jérôme m'invita chez lui pour fêter cette vente. Il me servit une coupe de champagne et nous trinquâmes. J'en bus une gorgée. Il me prit ma coupe et la posa sur la table. Il commença à m'embrasser. Je lui répondis tout en commençant à le déshabiller. Il m'emmena dans sa chambre…

Callen était en train de devenir dingue. L'équipe était à quelques pâtés de maison de l'appartement dans un camion de manière à pouvoir intervenir rapidement en cas de dérapage. J'avais toujours un micro caché dans mon collier. Ils entendaient donc tout ce qu'il se passait.

Nous étions en plein ébat lorsque soudain Jérôme me menotta au lit.

** « Mais ? Qu'est-ce que ? »**

**« Je sais que tu es un agent ! Je ne sais pas pour quelle agence mais bon… on s'en fiche ! »**

**« Quoi ?! Mais… comment ? »**

**« Tu sais, la boutique, même si elle est pleine de vieilleries, dispose de caméras de surveillance dernier cri ! J'ai bien vu que c'était toi qui étais entrée avec cet homme et pas l'autre femme. Tes collègues sûrement… J'ai même l'impression qu'il est plus qu'un simple collègue pour toi ! »**

Je ne sus que répondre. Nous avions fait une erreur de débutants…

Ne tenant plus, Callen décida alors d'intervenir.

Ils arrêtèrent Jérôme et l'emmenèrent au hangar à bateaux. G. se précipita pour me détacher et me prit dans ses bras, soulagé de voir que je n'avais rien. Il me donna sa veste, le temps de retrouver mes vêtements. Il insista pour que j'aille à l'hôpital quand même pour vérifier que j'allais bien.

Pendant ce temps, au hangar, Sam était en train d'interroger Jérôme. Après m'avoir déposée à l'hôpital, Callen le rejoignit dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

**« Vous êtes plus que collègue avec Nina, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin je suppose que ça n'est pas son vrai nom ! »** dit-il à G.

**« Alicia, en fait. Et effectivement, nous sommes plus que collègues, nous sommes mariés ! »** lui rétorqua Callen en profitant pour se venger voyant qu'il était quand même attaché à moi

**« Hum ! Et vous avez une petite fille aussi ? Aylee, je crois ?! »**

Callen et Sam se regardèrent. Comment savait-il cela ?

**« Et oui, je sais beaucoup de choses ! »** jubila-t-il. Puis, il regarda sa montre **« Elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer de l'école d'ailleurs, la nounou va devoir la garder tard encore ce soir. Vu que vous êtes coincés là avec moi. J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien sur le chemin »** ajouta-t-il

Callen sortit précipitamment de la pièce et appela la nourrice.

**« Daphnee, tout va bien ? Restez bien dans la maison avec Aylee, j'arrive de suite. Je viens la chercher »**

J'arrivai au même moment. Il m'expliqua rapidement et nous partîmes tous les deux, anxieux.

Après avoir récupérée Aylee, nous revînmes au hangar. Sam avait fini d'interroger Jérôme qui avait avoué tout le trafic et également avoir assassiné son frère. Il avoua également qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de kidnapper notre fille, il voulait juste nous faire peur.

Ils passèrent devant nous. En voyant Aylee, il m'interpella **« Quel âge elle a ? Elle pourrait être ma fille ? »**

**« Elle va avoir 3 ans, tu n'as qu'à compter »** lui répliquai-je

Callen se rapprocha de nous, protecteur.

**« Tu as de la chance de l'avoir, prends bien soin d'elle »** dit Jérôme à G. avant d'être emmené en prison.

G. et moi passèrent le reste de la semaine à préparer la fête d'anniversaire de notre fille. Malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, nous le lui avions promis. Et puis, elle n'avait pas conscience et n'avait pas à connaître les problèmes que nous pouvions rencontrer au travail. Le thème qu'elle avait choisi rappela des souvenirs à Sam. Elle voulait être une princesse !


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous! Voici la première partie du dernier chapitre de cette fiction... Je pense que vous allez me détester, mais bon !

C'est déjà le cas de Néférète, qui l'a lu en exclusivité. J'avais besoin de son avis avant !

Je la poste plus tôt que d'habitude parce que je ne suis pas là demain ...

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ...

* * *

><p>Un an plus tard<p>

Quand G. arriva au travail ce matin-là, Sam, Deeks et Kensi étaient déjà dans la salle d'Opérations. Il les rejoignit rapidement.

**« La Police a reçu un appel signalant des cris, des bruits de lutte et des coups de feu à cette adresse » **expliquait Eric

Lorsque Callen entra dans la pièce, son regard se posa sur l'écran sur lequel était retranscrite la conversation entre Police secours et la personne ayant appelé. Il se mit soudain à angoisser fortement lorsqu'il vit l'adresse indiquée. C'était la sienne.

Hetty se tourna alors vers lui **« Où est Alicia, Monsieur Callen ? »**

**« Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle devait d'abord déposer Aylee à l'école avant de venir » **répondit-il, vraiment inquiet à présent

Sam, Kensi et Deeks partirent. Callen voulu les suivre mais Hetty l'en empêcha.

**« Vous avez encore des tonnes de rapports à remplir, Monsieur Callen. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour l'instant »**

**« Hetty, non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer à me mettre à l'écart comme avec Hans Schrieber »** s'énerva-t-il en partant quand même, bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il se passait chez lui.

Hetty ne chercha pas à le retenir plus, elle savait bien que c'était peine perdue.

Il arriva chez nous quelques instants après ses collègues. Un Lieutenant de Police était en train d'expliquer qu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps d'une femme tuée d'une balle dans la tête dans la chambre du fond.

Callen passa devant eux. Sam tenta de l'arrêter en vain.

**« G., tu ne devrais pas… »**

Il le suivit. La maison était sens dessus-dessous. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce et les pires craintes qu'ils avaient eues, furent confirmées. C'était bien Alicia sur le sol de la chambre.

G. poussa un cri de désespoir et s'effondra à genoux, la tête dans les mains.

Kensi sortit de la maison pour pleurer. Sam et Deeks étaient bouleversés. Deeks sortit pour consoler Kensi.

Des agents de Police demandèrent s'ils pouvaient emmener le corps pour la morgue. Sam leur donna l'autorisation et leur demanda que ce soit uniquement Rose qui se charge de l'autopsie. Puis, il aida G. à se relever.

**« On va trouver celui qui a fait ça, je te le promets. Mais cela ne sert à rien de rester ici. Viens, on retourne au QG »**

**« Où est Aylee ? » **réalisa soudain G.

Ils allèrent demander des informations aux policiers qui n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de la petite fille.

Une fois de retour, les quatre étaient bouleversés mais se forçaient à réfléchir à une liste de suspects lorsque le comportement d'Eric attira leur attention. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement et alla voir directement Hetty et le Directeur Adjoint Granger qui avait fait le déplacement depuis Washington lorsqu'il eut appris la nouvelle.

Il leur dit quelque chose que l'équipe n'a put entendre, étant trop loin. Ils eurent tout à coup l'air anxieux et montèrent dans la salle d'Opérations avec Eric.

Intriguée, l'équipe les suivi.

Une vidéo était en train de passer sur l'écran. On m'y voyait en train de me battre contre 4 hommes. Un cinquième filmait. Je criais à Aylee d'aller se cacher dans le placard de notre chambre. Ils finirent par avoir le dessus sur moi. Ils m'attachèrent les mains dans le dos, me bâillonnèrent avec du scotch, m'emmenèrent dans notre chambre où ils m'obligèrent à me mettre à genoux. Puis, ils allèrent chercher Aylee dans le placard, lui attachèrent les mains, la bâillonnèrent également et la mirent à genoux à côté de moi.

Je la regardais, elle était terrorisée et pleurait. J'essayais de la rassurer comme je pouvais, de rester forte pour elle.

L'homme qui filmait lui dit **« Dis au revoir à maman, tu viens avec nous »**

Puis, deux hommes partirent avec elle.

Je hurlais intérieurement, des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

**« Si tu as un dernier mot à dire à ton mari d'Agent, c'est le moment »** me dit-il en me retirant le scotch sur ma bouche

**« Eu te iubesc »** fut la seule et dernière chose que je pus dire.

Un coup de feu retentit et je m'écroulais. J'étais restée digne jusqu'au bout…

La vidéo s'arrêtait sur cette image. Tout le monde se tourna vers G. afin de guetter sa réaction. Il pleurait silencieusement.

**« Que signifie ce qu'Alicia a dit ? »** demanda Sam

**« Elle m'a dit « Je t'aime » »** réussi à répondre G.

**« Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi elle vous a dit ça »** commença Hetty. **« Ce que je n'explique pas, c'est pourquoi elle a choisi de le dire en Roumain. Vous en pensez quoi, Monsieur Callen ? »** demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui

Mais G. n'était plus là.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous ! voici la fin de ma fiction ! je suis encore désolée pour cette fin si peu attendue !

* * *

><p><strong>« Monsieur Hanna, allez à la morgue voir si la légiste aurait plus d'informations. Monsieur Deeks et Mademoiselle Blye, il faut absolument retrouver Aylee. Vous savez ce que l'on dit sur l'espérance de vie lors de kidnapping. Monsieur Beale et Mademoiselle Jones, trouvez l'ordure qui a fait ça à Madame Callen »<strong>

A la morgue, Sam retrouva G. en train de se recueillir devant le corps de sa femme. Rose était restée en retrait.

**« J'ai trouvé des résidus de peau sous les ongles d'Alicia, elle s'est bien battu ! La cause de la mort est bien due à une blessure par balle, dans la tête. Je suis désolée, Callen»**

**« Merci Rose »**

**« J'ai également découvert qu'Alicia était enceinte de 6 semaines… »**

Callen fut un peu plus accablé. Enceinte ? Et de 6 semaines ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ?

Ils finirent par remercier Rose et commençaient à partir lorsque …

**« Callen, je n'ai pas le droit normalement, mais je pense que vous aimeriez l'avoir »** dit Rose en lui tendant un petit bracelet en cordon bleu orné d'une plaque en argent sur laquelle était gravée la lettre A en majuscule.

Ce bracelet était à Alicia. Ils l'avaient acheté pour Aylee lors d'une promenade à Venice Beach, dans les petites boutiques pour touristes. Elle avait fait un caprice parce qu'elle le voulait absolument. Elle soutenait que leurs initiales étaient dessus. Le A pour Aylee et Alicia et dans les courbes du A calligraphié, elle y voyait également un G. pour Callen. Mais c'était Alicia qui le portait en attendant que sa fille puisse le mettre.

G remercia Rose pour cette gentille attention et mit le bracelet à son poignet.

**« Tu rentres avec moi au QG ? »** demanda Sam

**« Non, j'ai quelque chose à faire d'abord »**

**« Ok, mais s'il te plaît, ne fais rien de stupide »**

Ils se séparèrent à cet instant. Sam retourna à l'OPS…

**« Monsieur Beale, vérifiez le téléphone de Monsieur Callen et le GPS de sa voiture » **demanda Hetty en voyant que Sam était revenu seul

**« Désactivés »**

**« Eric, active le traceur que j'ai mis sur la voiture de G., s'il te plaît »** demanda Sam

Il n'aimait pas devoir faire ça mais il savait très bien que son partenaire était aveuglé par ses émotions et allait tenter de retrouver tout seul sa fille et l'assassin de sa femme. Surtout qu'il était persuadé que G. savait déjà à qui il avait à faire.

G. avait effectivement compris qu'il avait encore une fois à faire avec la famille Comescu. Il le sut grâce à l'indice qu'Alicia avait laissé dans la vidéo en lui parlant en roumain. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir éliminé tous les membres de ce clan.

Il se rendit à Manhattan Beach. Il conclut que c'était là qu'il devait aller grâce à ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de mourir. C'était l'endroit où ils avaient officialisé leur amour. Cela ne pouvait être que là.

Il avait réussi à canalisé sa colère. Mais était tout de même déterminé à se venger. Personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la plage, 4 hommes l'attendaient. Il avança vers eux.

**« Dragomir Comescu. Enchanté. Enfin je mets un visage sur le nom de l'homme qui a exterminé ma famille »** se présenta le premier** « Désolé d'avoir dû tuer en partie la vôtre pour pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. Mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais »** expliqua-t-il avec un rictus qui faisait bien comprendre qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire

La colère de Callen remonta à la surface **« Que me voulez-vous ?! Où est ma fille ?!»**

**« Juste vous tuer. Comme ça, j'aurai eu ma vengeance et vous pourrez retrouver votre petite femme là-haut… Ainsi, tout le monde sera satisfait. Quant à votre fille, elle n'est pas loin» **dit-il en désignant un van garé un peu plus loin.

Les hommes de main de Comescu commencèrent à avancer vers Callen. Il sortit son arme. Mais contre les 3 gorilles, il ne faisait pas vraiment le poids. Même étant excellent au corps à corps, il fut rapidement désarmé et maîtrisé.

Dragomir Comescu l'obligea à s'agenouiller, bâillonné et les mains attachées dans le dos.

**« Cette situation te rappelle des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, ta femme a été très courageuse. Elle s'est très bien battue contre mes hommes, elle en a même mis un K.O. Très résistante»**

Callen esquissa un sourire à cette idée.

**« Et ta fille… elle est tellement mignonne. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire d'elle… »**

Callen entra alors dans une colère noire, tenta de se débattre mais étant bien maintenu, il ne put bouger.

**« Quel endroit magnifique pour se marier ! Et pour mourir … » **Dragomir Comescu pointa son arme sur la tête de G.

Un coup de feu retenti.

Dragomir Comescu s'effondra.

On entendit 3 autres coups de feu. Ses hommes de main s'effondrèrent à leur tour.

Callen regarda autour de lui, stupéfait et vit Sam, Kensi et Deeks qui arrivaient en courant.

**« Comment ? »** réussi-t-il à demander à Sam lorsqu'il lui retira son bâillon

Sam lui expliqua qu'il lui avait mis un traceur sur sa voiture et qu'ils n'avaient eu qu'à le suivre. Il le détacha. Callen se précipita vers le van et libéra sa fille. Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin du véhicule, terrorisée.

Quand elle reconnut son père, elle se jeta dans ses bras et pour la première fois, Callen pleura à chaudes larmes.

Sam, Kensi et Deeks les regardaient, à la fois émus et soulagés.

De retour à l'OPS, tout le monde était soulagé que l'affaire soit réglée et qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de victimes dans les rangs du NCIS… mais également anéanti par la mort d'Alicia.

**« Monsieur Callen, après l'enterrement d'Alicia, vous partirez avec votre fille, quelques temps au bureau de Washington. Vous êtes réassigné provisoirement dans l'équipe de l'Agent Gibbs. »**

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Et voilà, Nouveau Départ est terminée ! j'espère quand même que cela vous aura plus ! Grâce à Neferete qui m'a fait légèrement modifié la fin, je peux envisager une suite ! Mais il vous faudra un peu de patience, car je viens de commencer et comme c'était pas prévu ! faut des idées ! lol !<p>

Merci encore de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout ! à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! ^^


End file.
